Hallow Evening
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Era uma vez... duas... três vezes. Essa foi a quantidade de vezes que eu morri. E todas elas pela mão dele. Mas no nosso próximo encontro eu serei a vitoriosa. Acabarei com a vida dele nem que para isso tenha que morrer uma quarta vez.
1. A Profecia

**Um pouco de cultura**

_Posto que, entre o pôr-do-sol do dia 31 de outubro e 1° de novembro, ocorria a noite sagrada (hallow evening, em inglês), acredita-se que assim se deu origem ao nome atual da festa: Hallow Evening - Hallowe'en - Halloween._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1

**A PROFECIA**

**31 de Outubro de 1992**

_Halloween. __Fantasmas, bruxas, vampiros, duendes, fadas, zumbis. Todos corriam pelas ruas indo de porta em porta pedindo doces. "Gostosuras ou travessuras", eles gritavam em uníssono. Os moradores estavam sempre a postos para encher as sacolas com as mais variadas guloseimas. Eram apenas crianças vestidas de monstros ou seres místicos, buscando nada mais que diversão._

_E naquela mesma noite nasceu a criança que nunca veria o Halloween da mesma forma que as outras._

_Isabella Swan foi o nome escolhido por seus "pais". Humanos comuns que estavam incumbidos de criar a jovem treinando-a para o que seu futuro lhe reservava. Ela não era humana, tampouco um monstro. Era fruto da paixão proibida entre uma bruxa e um demônio. Os dois estavam mortos agora. E tudo estava acontecendo como deveria._

_Ela cresceria como uma criança comum, com o diferencial de um treinamento rígido que mal lhe permitiria dormir, forçando seu corpo ainda fraco a se adaptar às mais diversas situações._

_Ela tinha dez anos quando o casal que lhe criara a contou sobre a profecia. _

_Era noite de Halloween e Isabella não sabia o que era sair de porta em porta pedindo doces. Nunca fizera questão de passar por tal ritual "sem graça" como ela dizia aos amigos na escola. "Pedir doces não vai me levar a lugar nenhum a não ser ao dentista", ela sempre retrucava quando insistiam que ela participasse da tradição dos jovens._

_Seus "pais", Charlie e Renée, estavam com a garota no porão da casa onde moravam, encerrando mais um dia árduo de treinamento, e agora sentavam no chão de cimento com um livro muito antigo que fedia a mofo. Mas eles nem precisariam abrir o livro para falar sobre a profecia que tinha tão cravada nas mentes. O fizeram apenas por causa de Isabella que nada sabia sobre ela, apesar de lutar contra demônios a mais de três anos._

_- Quando sua verdadeira mãe descobriu que estava grávida, ela sabia exatamente o que isso significava. A paixão entre uma bruxa e um demônio é proibida. E ela sabia que para você viver, ela teria que sacrificar a sua própria vida. Assim como seu pai também teria que fazer. – Charlie explicava à garota que ouvia tudo atentamente. – E eles sabiam também sobre a profecia que foi feita no momento em que você foi concebida._

_- O que é "concebida", Charlie? – Isabella, ou Bella, como ela insistia em ser chamada, perguntou._

_- Quando seu pai plantou a sementinha dentro da sua mãe para você nascer. – Renée tentou esclarecer, seu rosto corando um pouco._

_- Não é um jeito um tanto idiota de explicar, Renée? – Charlie perguntou tentando a todo custo não rir._

_- Ora, o que você quer que eu diga? A garota só tem dez anos._

_- Espera – Bella interrompeu a quase discussão, pegando o livro do colo de Renée e passou a folhear as páginas sem muito cuidado – Vocês estão falando de sexo?_

_Renée ficou ainda mais vermelha, enquanto Charlie caiu numa risada estrondosa._

_- Viu? Ela não é tão inocente assim._

_- Li um livro na biblioteca sobre isso há uns três meses. Parece legal. – ela comentou dando de ombros._

_- É legal, mas não é para fazer agora, viu? Muito cedo._

_- Vamos voltar à profecia? – Renée pediu apressada, seu rosto agora num preocupante tom de roxo._

_- Então meus pais fizeram sexo e..._

_- E nove meses depois você nasceu. – Charlie completou ainda com um traço de riso no rosto – Há exatamente dez anos atrás. Na mesma noite que seus pais morreram._

_- Certo. E a profecia?_

_Apesar de falarem sobre seus pais, Isabella, ou Bella, não se abalava com a morte deles. Sabia o significado que o sacrifício deles tinha e era muito grata a eles por isso. Mas nunca os tinha conhecido, então não nutria nenhum tipo de amor pelo homem e pela mulher que tinha gerado uma criança tão especial._

_- Está aqui nessa página. – Renée falou, passando as folhas do livro antigo no colo de Bella, até chegar a uma que havia apenas um pequeno texto. – Leia e depois diga se entendeu._

_- Ok._

"_De uma paixão proibida nascerá a esperança, mas não haverá esperança sem o holocausto. Nascerá na noite onde ninguém poderá se esconder. Na mesma noite onde todos estarão ocultos por máscaras. E será nessa mesma noite, dezessete outonos depois, que ela encontrará seu destino. Sua imortalidade findará na morte do maior dos imortais. Não será ludibriada por ele e terá força equivalente. Mas não será pela força que vencerá. No fim, voltando às raízes, apenas um imortal sobreviverá."_

_Apesar do vocabulário estranho para uma garota de dez anos, Bella entendeu tudo que a profecia dizia. Sabia que era a ela que a profecia se referia e que ela teria que derrotar o tal imortal. O pior deles. Iria encontrá-lo no seu aniversário de dezessete anos e teria que matá-lo para sobreviver. "Apenas um imortal sobreviverá." E ela faria de tudo para ser ela a sair viva da batalha._

_Bella participou de seu primeiro confronto quando tinha seis anos, quase sete. Estava voltando para casa quando teve a forte intuição que deveria seguir outro caminho. Sua intuição a levou – e a Renée que lhe acompanhava – a um beco sujo e escuro. Um demônio tinha acabado de aparecer ali e atacava um mendigo que de tão drogado nem sentia a força que o monstro fazia ao apertar seu pescoço para atrair sua alma. _

_Bella não pensou. Sempre fora instruída a deixar seu instinto lhe guiar e foi o que fez. Levou o polegar e o indicar aos lábios para produzir um assobio agudo – que Charlie lhe ensinara a dois verões – desviando a atenção do demônio, permitindo que o mendigo escapasse da morte._

_O demônio riu ao ver o tamanho de gente que parecia querer enfrentá-lo – Bella tinha entrado no beco sozinha. Renée não era imortal como ela. –, mas seu riso durou apenas cinco segundos, tempo que Bella usou para pegar a flecha e o arco desmontável da mochila enorme que sempre carregava, disparando uma única e certeira flecha no meio da testa do demônio. _

_Foi seu primeiro confronto. E depois desse batalhou quase todos os dias, adquirindo muita experiência. Seu nome já era temido em alguns círculos negros. Mas apenas por aqueles que deviam algo ao mundo. Eram apenas esses que Isabella Swan caçava. Demônios, feiticeiros negros, zumbis perdidos e, às vezes até vampiros. Foram dois apenas. Os mais difíceis. E foi em uma dessas batalhas que Bella percebeu que seu grande rival era um vampiro. O único ser que tinha uma força equivalente à dela. Não tinha sido tão fácil vencer esses dois vampiros, mas Bella conseguira. Mas ela sabia que o maior dos imortais não seria assim tão fácil. Ela sabia que poderia morrer pelas mãos dele. Ele seria o único capaz de matá-la, assim como apenas ela poderia exterminá-lo._

_Mas o que a profecia não dizia era que o primeiro encontro dos dois inimigos não seria dezessete anos depois do seu nascimento. Ela tinha apenas catorze anos quando o conheceu. E tinha a mesma idade quando morreu pela primeira vez._

_Mas essa não é a minha história. Sou apenas uma espectadora. Talvez saiba mais do que deveria, mas não cabe a mim contar. Essa é a história de Isabella "Bella" Swan. E cabe apenas a ela contar o que aconteceu._


	2. Primeiro Encontro

Capítulo 2

**PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO**

**:: Bella's POV ::**

Estava tudo dando errado aquele dia. Acordei super atrasada, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido, queimei a língua tomando café quente às pressas e ainda fiquei de castigo no colégio por chegar depois da professora. _Nunca_ tinha ficado de castigo. Não sabia nem me comportar numa hora dessas. Ninguém nunca me disse que não se pode usar o celular quando se está de castigo. Acabei levando uma advertência e teria que falar com o diretor no final da aula.

Era véspera de Halloween e mais uma vez minhas amigas insistiam em me arrastar para o baile da escola. Até mesmo um imbecil que eu tenho quase certeza se chamar Mike, resolveu me convidar.

- Não vou. – respondi simplesmente dando-lhe as costas.

Entrei no banheiro feminino para evitar ser seguida por ele até ali. Como poderia explicar que não iria porque ficaria treinando até o dia amanhecer? Não que me incomodasse com isso. Na verdade, era bem mais divertido.

Tudo bem que nunca tinha ido a um baile antes, mas que graça tinha colocar um vestido desconfortável e dançar músicas tão sem graça que davam sono?

Muito melhor ligar meu som nas alturas, mesmo com Charlie e Renée reclamando, e treinar até suar bicas e todos os músculos começarem a protestar. E apesar de fazer isso todos os dias – com exceção das semanas de provas – eu sempre me sentia renovada.

E outra. Amanhã seria o meu aniversário de catorze anos. Renée já tinha encomendado uma torta de chocolate com morango e Charlie prometera um presente especial. Não desperdiçaria essa noite por baile nenhum.

Mas a minha maré de azar não acabou com o castigo. Não reparei que o piso estava molhado quando entrei no banheiro e escorreguei numa poça, caindo de bunda no chão. E quando fui levantar, amaldiçoando a todos os santos que conhecia, escorreguei de novo e bati com a testa na pia.

- Merda! – gritei levando a mão a testa. Ia ficar um galo.

Fui direto para a enfermaria pegar um saco de gelo, mas não havia ninguém ali. E a geladeira estava trancada. Perfeito.

Voltei para a sala com a calça molhada e um corte na testa que latejava, tendo que aturar as gracinhas dos idiotas que diziam ser meus amigos.

- Credo, Bella! Tão velha e ainda faz xixi nas calças? – Jessica brincou e Lauren a acompanhou nas gargalhadas.

Juro que se não tivesse prometido a Charlie e Renée que nunca usaria minhas habilidades em humanos, essas duas estariam voando pela janela do segundo andar.

Ao final da aula eu tive que ir falar com o diretor sobre o meu castigo de hoje e acabei perdendo o ônibus escolar. E lá ia eu andando para casa. Cinco quilômetros. Pouco, num tempo bom. Mas debaixo da chuva constante de Portland, esses cinco quilômetros seriam bem longos.

Estava na metade do caminho quando comecei a tiritar os dentes de tanto frio. Estava encharcada e os três casacos que usava pesavam tanto que tinha quase vontade de jogá-los no lixo.

Decidi que o melhor a fazer seria parar num bar e tomar um café antes de continuar andando.

Entrei num pub qualquer e me dirigi ao balcão, pedindo logo um café bem quente com chantilly e comecei a tirar os casacos, colocando-os no banco ao meu lado. Maldito dia que tinha resolvido não vestir nada impermeável. Agora estava apenas com um casaco, que de tão molhado nem servia para nada. Minha calça também estava ensopada e eu provavelmente estava parecendo um pintinho molhado.

- Tem um corte feio aí na testa. – uma voz falou atrás de mim e eu me voltei para ver seu dono.

Um homem, o mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na minha curta vida, estava parado me encarando com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Senti meu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que meu instinto me pôs alerta. Aquela beldade à minha frente não poderia ser humano. Ninguém era tão belo assim.

Ele parecia ter uns dezessete ou dezoito anos, sua pele tão branca que eu poderia ver suas veias se houvesse algo circulando dentro dela. Seus cabelos cor de cobre estavam desalinhados e molhados da chuva, mas ele estava de longe parecendo um pinto molhado como eu deveria estar. Ele mais parecia um modelo de tão perfeito. E os olhos negros mostravam claramente que o vampiro à minha frente estava com sede.

O que eu achava estranho era o fato do meu instinto ter demorado tanto a me avisar que poderia encontrar problemas ali dentro.

Dei as costas para ele não querendo arrumar confusão, mas ele simplesmente pegou meu braço e me girou de volta, seu corpo agora perigosamente perto do meu.

- Vejo que é corajosa, mas ninguém me dá as costas, Isabella Swan. – ele rosnou entre os dentes.

Merda. Ele me conhecia.

- Me solte. Não vou brigar aqui.

- Não quero brigar, pirralha. Só quero provar um pouquinho do sangue da pessoa que matou meus dois filhos.

Tinha certeza que meu rosto acabara de assumir uma expressão de choque. E meu instinto agora me avisava para sair correndo. Coisa que jamais tinha acontecido antes.

Não sei se suas palavras ou a força que sua mão fazia no meu braço, quase quebrando o osso, mas eu tinha uma forte suspeita de quem era o vampiro a minha frente. Mas não podia ser, podia? Eu não tinha dezessete anos ainda.

- O gato comeu sua língua?

- Você não vai querer se expor aqui dentro. – murmurei com a voz mais firme que consegui empregar.

- Não. Certamente não. – o aperto da sua mão em volta do meu braço se tornou ainda mais forte e eu cravei o maxilar para evitar gritar de dor. Não daria esse gostinho para ele. – O que acha de irmos lá para fora?

Assenti apenas uma vez e ele me soltou. Depositou uma nota de cinco dólares para pagar o meu café de dois dólares e pegou meus casacos em cima do banco ao meu lado. Me controlei para não esfregar o braço que ainda tinha as marcas do seu dedo e apressei o passo para fora do pub, pegando minha mochila e jogando-a de qualquer jeito no ombro. Sim, eu estava pensando em fugir.

Mas vampiros são ágeis demais e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse alcançar a porta, ele estava ao meu lado, pegando meu braço novamente e me guiou para fora.

Eu estava ferrada. Definitivamente, eu estava muito ferrada.

- Você achava mesmo que ia conseguir matar dois dos meus filhos e sair ilesa, Isabella? – ele perguntou por entre os dentes, me arrastando para um beco. Nós dois estávamos ainda mais encharcados agora, mas ele continuava incrivelmente lindo.

Céus, o que deu em mim para ficar vendo a beleza dele quando ele claramente queria me matar?

- Como me achou? – perguntei, mais para ganhar tempo do que por interesse.

Ele me puxou contra o seu corpo, fazendo o meu se chocar com força no peito duro como pedra, ainda segurando meu braço com tanta força que logo quebraria.

- Sua fama a precede, Isabella Swan. O demônio que você matou ontem era muito poderoso. A morte dele gerou um grande alerta no mundo inteiro. Estava te procurando pela cidade quando você entra no pub onde eu estou. Que sorte a minha, não?

E que azar o meu.

- Agora posso simplesmente matar você e vingar a morte dos meus filhos. Ou – ele continuou, me encarando com o olhar furioso, e eu ouvi o som do osso quebrando antes mesmo de sentir a dor. –... posso te torturar bem devagar.

Não sei como consegui não gritar naquele momento.

Para pontuar sua decisão de me torturar, o vampiro agarrou o braço bom e me jogou contra a parede de tijolo do beco, que de tão suja estava preta.

- Sabe, Swan, eu tenho uma habilidade bem peculiar. – ele comentou num tom de falsa conversa amigável – Eu sinto quando meus filhos estão sofrendo. E eu senti toda a dor que eles sentiram quando você os matou.

Ele agora estava agachado a minha frente e segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tirava uma mecha do cabelo molhado.

- Eu odeio sentir dor, Swan. E agora eu vou fazer você sentir tudo que eu senti naquelas noites.

Eu não conseguia falar nada com a força que sua mão fazia no meu maxilar. Do jeito que ele apertava, ia acabar quebrando também. Mas muitas coisas passavam pela minha mente enquanto ele continuava me encarando como se quisesse me matar apenas com o olhar.

Aquele não era um dos demônios que eu estava acostumada a lutar. E nem era como os dois vampiros que eu tinha matado. Eu não conseguia fazer nada contra ele. E não era como se eu não estivesse tentando.

Enquanto ele me erguia pelo pescoço até meus pés saírem do chão, eu o chutava e tentava batê-lo com meu braço que não estava quebrado, mas não conseguia produzir nem mesmo um arranhão. Tinha apenas acabado com uma dor aguda no tornozelo esquerdo. E o ar começava a faltar.

- Isso dói, não é? – ele perguntou com o rosto quase colado ao meu, seu hálito gelado e inebriante me distraindo levemente da dor. – Você, Swan, não é nem digna de que eu perca meu tempo. Te torturar está sendo mais sem graça do que eu tinha imaginado. E pensar que seu nome estava causando tanto medo.

Ele tinha razão. Eu não era nada. Não no geral, mas no que diz respeito a ele. Perto desse vampiro que eu nem sei o nome, eu não era ninguém. Eu não estava pronta para enfrentá-lo. Seria possível que toda a profecia estivesse errada? Eu não tinha dezessete anos e tampouco era noite de Halloween. Seria possível que aquele fosse o meu fim?

- C-como é seu... seu n-nome? – perguntei num fio de voz, minhas unhas tentando cravar na carne da mão com que ele apertava meu pescoço. Já sentia o ar faltando e não havia mais muita coisa passando pela minha mente. Estava tudo se tornando um completo vazio.

- Quer saber o nome de quem vai te matar? – ele perguntou e eu pude ouvir o tom sarcástico na sua voz ácida.

- Sim. – consegui responder com muito esforço, usando o último fôlego que me restava.

Eu sabia que estava morrendo.

Sua risada suave fez um arrepio sinistro percorrer meu corpo e eu teria estremecido se ainda tivesse alguma força.

- Edward Cullen. – ele respondeu com uma voz tão suave quanto sua risada. – Grave bem esse nome. Não que você vá viver por mais que alguns segundos.

Edward Cullen. Esse era o nome do vampiro que eu estava destinada a matar. O único que seria capaz de acabar com a minha imortalidade. E ele tinha vindo até mim na época errada. Eu não estava pronta. Ainda não era forte como ele. Toda a droga da profecia tinha ido por água abaixo.

Seu nome dito pela voz macia continuou ecoando na minha mente até que não havia mais nada. O ar acabou e a escuridão me dominou. Não havia mais dor. Não havia mais toque frio no meu pescoço. Agora eu sabia o que era morrer.

Abri os olhos lentamente esperando me deparar com os olhos negros e frios, mas tudo que vi foram os pôsteres das minhas bandas favoritas nas paredes do meu quarto. Será possível que eu estava sonhando esse tempo todo?

Levantei de um salto, pronta para contar a Renée o sonho maluco que tinha tido quando uma dor lancinante no meu tornozelo esquerdo me fez voltar para a cama, caindo toda torta.

Havia uma faixa envolvendo meu tornozelo e meu braço direito estava no mesmo estado, enfaixado até o cotovelo.

Charlie entrou no quarto seguido de Renée que carregava uma torta de chocolate com nozes e me observava aflita.

- Até que enfim você acordou. – Charlie exclamou, sentando na beira da cama e me ajudou a sentar ao seu lado.

- Estávamos ficando preocupados. – Renée completou, sentando na cadeira do móvel do computador e depositou a torta ao lado do monitor velho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei ainda me sentindo levemente tonta.

- Nós é que perguntamos isso a você. Charlie e eu pensávamos que...

- Que eu tinha morrido. E eu morri.

- Você estava morta quando te encontramos. – Charlie falou num tom baixo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei confusa.

- Renée ficou preocupada com a sua demora e nós resolvemos te procurar. Fizemos o caminho que você costuma passar e te encontramos sem vida num beco sujo.

- Pensamos em te levar para um hospital, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada para fazer, mas algo nos dizia que era para te trazer para casa. E foi o que fizemos.

- O que aconteceu, Bella?

- Ele me encontrou. – expliquei olhando para a chuva através da janela de vidro. – Edward Cullen. O vampiro da profecia.

- Quê?! Mas... Mas... Como? – Renée perguntou aflita.

- Que dia é hoje?

- É Halloween. – Charlie respondeu ignorando o surto da esposa assim como eu fazia.

Um dia. Fiquei morta por apenas um dia. Era meu aniversário hoje. O dia que nasci... de novo.


	3. Samhain

Capítulo 3

**SAMHAIN**

_Um ano se passara desde que Bella Swan encontrara Edward Cullen pela primeira vez. Um ano se passara desde que ela encontra a morte pela primeira vez. Mas mal sabia ela que aquela não seria seu único confronto mortal._

_Bella mais do que nunca estava determinada a encontrar uma forma de matar o vampiro quando chegasse a hora certa e sabia que para isso precisava ficar mais forte do que era. E, para o azar dela, Bella só pensou em uma forma de ganhar essa força: lutar contra quantos vampiros encontrasse pela frente, matando tantos quantos fosse possível._

_Claro que ela adquiriu muita experiência com a espécie, mas isso também despertou uma fúria terrível no senhor de todos aqueles vampiros._

_No começo ele não sabia o motivo de tantas mortes dos seus iguais. As mortes eram espaçadas em tempo e espaço, não deixando rastro algum do seu causador. E ele sequer pensou em Bella, ainda acreditando que ela estava morta. Afinal, para ele uma pessoa só morria uma vez. E ele tinha ouvido o instante exato do último batimento que o coração dela executou._

_Apenas quando faltava um mês para o Halloween, ele descobriu – não por erro de Isabella, mas porque ela quis – quem era a causadora daquelas mortes._

_Como sempre acontecia depois de sentir a dor de um dos seus filhos morrendo, Edward se concentrava para tentar localizar o local da morte e ia até lá. Nunca, em nenhum dos casos, ele achara nada. Nem corpo, nem bagunça, nem sequer uma gota de sangue. Por isso ele achava que algum vampiro nômade estivesse fazendo aquilo. Um traidor da própria espécie._

_Afinal, nenhum humano seria capaz de duelar com um vampiro e não sofrer ao menos um arranhão. Deveria haver sangue ali. Mas nunca havia. Nem dessa vez tampouco. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar no galpão abandonado de onde ele sentira a morte do seu filho. Com exceção de um bilhete pregado no lado interno da porta principal._

"_Está gostando de sentir dor, Cullen?"_

_Apenas isso. Uma única frase, sem assinatura, mas ainda assim Edward sabia de quem era aquela letra. Não que já a tivesse visto antes, mas ele sabia que era Isabella Swan por trás daquilo. E só não foi atrás dela naquele mesmo instante porque ele ficou chocado demais ao saber que ela estava viva e não conseguia entender como isso era possível._

_Usou os dias seguintes para se informar. Ordenou a seus melhores vampiros que buscassem informações sobre isso, mas nada havia. Nenhum vampiro sabia como era possível uma humana voltar à vida._

_Edward então foi forçado a procurar a escória do mundo negro, torcendo para que aqueles demônios ignóbeis pudessem servir para algo. Uma semana ele passou entre aquela espécie, matando mais do que Isabella conseguiria em um mês, mas apenas assim, depois de despertar o terror, Edward conseguiu uma informação a respeito._

_Uma sacerdotisa velha e enrugada o procurara pedindo os três demônios que ele mantinha preso em troca de informações. O vampiro pensou sinceramente em matar aqueles seres desprezíveis e forçar a mulher a falar, mas temeu que isso a calasse para sempre, então aceitou o acordo._

_A mulher, mesmo temendo seu destino depois de fornecer a informação, falou o que sabia sobre uma certa humana filha de um demônio e uma bruxa, e que essa mestiça seria mais forte que qualquer demônio que cruzasse seu caminho._

_Edward sabia que ela era forte, mas não fazia idéia do motivo. Mas ainda assim, essa informação não lhe servia e ele já estava pronto para matar a velha quando ela balbuciou entre os lábios da boca desdentada, falando algo sobre o Samhain*._

_- Repita! – Edward exigira, apertando o pescoço da velha quando ela rira da expressão confusa do vampiro._

_- Apenas no Samhain ela será capaz de matar o senhor dos vampiros. – ela repetira, agora mais claramente, visivelmente assustada com a expressão feroz do outro._

_- E como eu faço para matá-la?_

_- S-seu corpo cura à primeira hora do Samhain. Nesse dia ela estará mais forte que nunca._

_- Então ela é imortal? – ele perguntara, visivelmente frustrado._

_- Se matá-la na última hora do Samhain, ela não terá tempo para se curar._

_E era apenas isso que o vampiro precisava saber. Mas havia um problema, ele pensara depois de soltar a sacerdotisa louca – resolvera não matá-la porque talvez ela fosse útil novamente –, lutar contra Isabella na noite de Samhain poderia significar seu fim._

_Mesmo achando impossível uma humana, mesmo que mestiça, ser capaz de matar o mais poderoso dos vampiros, ele tinha que admitir que sua força e esperteza crescera muito no último ano. E a sacerdotisa havia lhe dito que na noite de Samhain sua força atingiria o auge._

_Mesmo sem acreditar muito que ela pudesse matá-lo, Edward achou melhor não arriscar. Sabia que aquela noite era poderosa para todas as espécies menos para os vampiros que já eram naturalmente os mais fortes, e isso poderia ser uma vantagem para ela._

_Mas Edward tinha um plano melhor. Ela só iria se curar na primeira hora do dia de Samhain. E ele duvidava muito que se seu corpo ficasse uma semana em decomposição, essa cura fosse possível._

--------------------------------------------------------------

_*Denominação pagã para o Halloween._


	4. Segundo Encontro

Capítulo 4

**SEGUNDO ENCONTRO**

**:: Bella's POV ::**

**24 de Outubro de 2007**

_- Isabella Marie Swan! – o_uvi meu nome ser gritado no andar de cima e dei pouca importância. Estava no porão e Charlie sabia onde me encontrar. Não precisava ficar gritando pela casa. – _Que diabos é isso?!_

Não que eu tivesse certeza exata a que ele se referia, mas provavelmente ele tinha acabado de encontrar meu boletim que eu deixara em cima da mesa de jantar para ser assinado.

- Inferno. – resmunguei enquanto continuava meus golpes contra um saco de areia. Estava suada e cansada e sem um pingo de paciência para agüentar sermões.

Continuei lutando e ouvi os passos pesados e apressados de Charlie descendo as escadas de madeira do porão.

- Isabella, você pode me explicar o que é isso?

Parei o que fazia apenas por alguns segundos e olhei para o papel nas mãos dele – sim, meu lindo e vermelho boletim – e voltei ao que fazia, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de responder.

Continuei lutando contra aquele saco de areia imaginando que era aquele certo vampiro que me matara uma vez, e nele despejei toda a minha ira. Enquanto isso Charlie se pôs a falar sobre responsabilidade e o quanto aquelas notas vermelhas iriam me prejudicar no futuro, dizendo que eu deveria me organizar melhor quanto aos meus horários na escola.

Meu último ano definitivamente fora o pior academicamente falando. Nunca tinha tirado tantas notas baixas ou recebido tantos castigos e advertências em toda minha vida. E por vários motivos diferentes. Às vezes era mandada à sala do diretor por dormir durante a aula – o que geralmente acontecia quando eu passava a noite caçando vampiros ou enfurnada naquele porão, só parando para tomar um banho e ir para a escola, esquecendo completamente da parte em que deveria dormir.

E quando não dormia durante a aula, chegava atrasada e era proibida de entrar na aula e então levava falta. Tinha estabelecido um recorde em absenteísmo e até recebera um prêmio por isso: duas semanas de detenção.

Mas Charlie sempre me ensinara, assim como estava fazendo agora, que eu deveria ser responsável e pensar no meu futuro. E era o que eu estava fazendo. Pouco me importava se iria ser laureada ao final do ano escolar. Pouco me importava em ser aceita ou não em alguma universidade de nome. Para mim, só o que importava no momento era matar aquele vampiro. E para isso precisava fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance. E se isso significasse reprovar no final do ano, pouco importava.

Mas ainda assim eu não tinha reprovado o ano letivo anterior. Tive que fazer curso de férias para passar, mas passei. O problema é que agora minhas notas das primeiras provas desse novo ano letivo chegaram e estavam ainda piores. Se continuasse desse jeito, sabia que curso nenhum de férias iria me salvar.

Mas eu não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso.

Tinha descoberto algumas coisas sobre a profecia que julgava estar errada, mas vi apenas que havia brechas nela. Só porque a profecia dizia que eu duelaria contra aquele vampiro no dia do meu aniversário de 17 anos, não queria dizer que eu não o encontraria antes disso. Mas agora eu sabia que eu só poderia morrer definitivamente se ele me matasse nessa noite. Caso ele me matasse antes, eu iria reviver até chegar o dia certo. Qualquer ferida mortal curaria no primeiro minuto do Halloween.

Sabia que estava muito mais forte do que no ano passado, mas também sabia que ainda não estava forte o suficiente para matá-lo. Esperava que ele viesse até mim apenas para duelarmos mais uma vez e assim aprender um pouco mais sobre ele. No momento, eu precisava mais de conhecimento sobre a espécie do que de força física.

Infelizmente só tinha descoberto poucas coisas sobre eles. Sabia que essa história de morrer queimado no sol era quase um mito, aplicada apenas aos vampiros recém nascidos, o que não era o caso do meu alvo. Alho? Crucifixo? Água benta? Mito total. Estaca enfiada no coração? Eles não tinham coração. Ao menos não um que batesse. Arrancar a cabeça seria uma opção se tivesse oportunidade. Mas havia algo que poderia matá-lo mais facilmente.

Havia uma certa lâmina – antigamente uma espada e que agora havia assumido o formato similar a um facão – com palavras cravadas, palavras abençoadas, untadas com uma poção poderosa, que me permitiria cortá-lo como se sua pele não fosse dura como aço. O problema estava apenas em localizar a tal lâmina.

A última vez em que fora vista, a lâmina estivera escondida na mansão de um lorde – coisa que nem sabia que ainda existia – em uma cidadezinha de Londres e eu tinha viajado até lá apenas para descobrir que a casa fora demolida e transformada em um centro de recreações, e ninguém sabia o paradeiro da família. Então, enquanto não a encontrasse, teria que contar apenas com as minhas habilidades.

Charlie finalmente cansou de falar sem ser ouvido e voltou para o andar superior da casa, resmungando com Renée, e me deixou sozinha com meus próprios pensamentos.

Já passava das nove da noite quando eu senti algo estranho. Era parecido com as sensações intuitivas que sempre tinha quando precisava estar em algum lugar, mas era mais forte. Quase como se alguém me chamasse.

E eu tinha quase certeza de quem era esse alguém.

Ainda pensei em pegar alguma arma para lutar contra ele, mas seria perda de tempo e material.

Passei por Charlie e Renée que estavam entretidos assistindo algum [i]sitcom[/i] e mal me olharam quando avisei que estava de saída. Os dois já haviam se acostumado há muito tempo com essas minhas saídas repentinas. Peguei meu casaco perto da porta e saí em disparada pela rua quase deserta, correndo na direção daquela voz. Não sabia onde estava indo exatamente, mas quanto mais corria, mais desertas e escuras ficavam as ruas.

Cheguei em frente ao parque e só então parei de correr. Era dali de dentro que vinha a voz e eu precisava me concentrar um pouco para não ser pega desprevenida.

A medida que entrava no parque, chegando à área com mais árvores e precária iluminação, comecei a sentir que estava sendo observada e passei a prestar mais atenção para descobrir onde ele estava. Mas antes que pudesse encontrar sua localização, uma voz se fez ouvir no meio da escuridão, fazendo todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

- Nos encontramos de novo, Isabella Swan.

Me voltei para a direção daquela voz potente a tempo de vê-lo surgindo das trevas, andando lentamente na minha direção com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

- Surpreso? – perguntei me forçando a não recuar enquanto ele se aproximava.

- Confesso que estou. Não é sempre que me deparo com um fantasma. – ele murmurou e no segundo seguinte estava parado à minha frente, seu corpo tão próximo ao meu que podia sentir toda a gelidez que emanava dele e sentir seu hálito frio no meu rosto – Mas talvez essa frase não seja apropriada para a situação.

- Eu não... – ia dizer bem claramente que pouco me importava com o que ele ia falar quando uma mão forte apertou meu pescoço, tirando todo meu ar, erguendo meu corpo do chão.

- Se você estivesse morta como deveria estar – ele rugiu num tom baixo e ameaçador, falando por entre os dentes – não haveria calor ou coração batendo.

Ele poderia achar que me subjugaria facilmente como da outra vez, mas estava muito enganado. Eu não tinha matado tantos vampiros durante aquele último ano por nada.

No instante em que ele pegou impulso para me jogar contra uma árvore, eu dei um jeito de prender uma de suas pernas entre as minhas que antes balançavam no ar e reuni toda força que tinha – mesmo sabendo que não era tanta se comparada a dele – e puxei sua perna presa para a frente, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão de areia e me levar junto, mas eu logo me recuperei e fiquei de pé, ganhando distância dele novamente.

Ele continuou no chão por mais alguns segundos. Não que parecesse atordoado ou assustado. Pelo pouco que eu conseguia ver do seu rosto no ângulo em que estava, ele parecia surpreso. Mas a surpresa logo deu lugar à raiva e em instantes ele estava em pé novamente me encarando com aquele olhar matador que só ele conseguia fazer, enquanto espanava a terra das roupas.

- Muito bem, Swan. Vejo que aprendeu truques novos.

- Sim. Seus filhos serviram para algo no final das contas.

É claro que eu sabia que ele viria para cima de mim depois de ouvir isso. E eu poderia até não ser tão rápida e forte quanto ele, mas estava preparada para o seu ataque.

Ou ao menos era o que achava.

Quando eu desviei do caminho para evitar o impacto contra o corpo duro como rocha, ele fez o mesmo parando exatamente na minha frente com os olhos vermelhos carregados de ódio, e sua mão se chocou contra o meu tórax num soco tão violento que me fez voar por vários metros até cair de costas no chão duro.

Quando tentei levantar, percebi que não conseguia respirar. Uma dor aguda pressionava meu peito e o desespero tomou conta de mim. Fechei os olhos e fiz força para tentar puxar algum ar, mas tudo que senti foi mais dor.

Percebi uma sombra perto de mim e abri os olhos a tempo de vê-lo se agachando ao meu lado e me pegou pelo pescoço, tirando meu corpo do inteiro chão.

- Isso é para você aprender a não mexer comigo, sua imbecil. – ele rosnou apertando mais o meu pescoço.

Segurei seu braço com as duas mãos tentando fazê-lo me soltar, mas uma tosse forte causou uma dor ainda maior me enfraquecendo, e eu senti o gosto de sangue na boca.

Vi seu cenho franzir e ele ergueu sua mão livre até a minha boca, limpando o sangue que escorria, e quando seu olhar reencontrou o meu, o vermelho dos seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos.

- Não vamos desperdiçar tanto sangue, não é?

No segundo seguinte seus dentes cravaram no meu pescoço e eu me debatia tentando me livrar do aperto de aço dos seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Mas logo minhas reações se tornaram nulas e a escuridão me envolveu mais uma vez.


	5. Remorso

Capítulo 5

**REMORSO**

_Naquela noite Bella morrera pela segunda vez. Mais uma vez Edward fora mais forte que ela e sugara seu sangue até a morte. Mas o que Edward não sabia era que aquele ato mudaria toda a sua vida – ou existência._

_No instante em que seus lábios deixaram o pescoço da garota, ele percebeu que havia algo estranho. Não pelo fato de ter um cadáver em suas mãos. Isso era bastante comum para ele. Mas o que Edward achou estranho foi a profunda tristeza que o abateu. Uma sensação de perda, de vazio, que ele não conseguia explicar._

_Levado por um impulso que não entendia, ele levou os lábios mais uma vez até o pescoço que ainda sangrava e lambeu as últimas gotas de sangue da pele macia. Foi só então que Edward sentiu o gosto do sangue dela. Por todo o tempo em que a sugara, ele estivera tão dominado pelo ódio que queria apenas matá-la, nem se importando com o fato de estar bebendo seu sangue. Mas agora que tudo tinha acabado, ele finalmente conseguira centrar sua atenção naquele sabor. E não era qualquer sabor._

_Edward nunca havia provado sangue mais delicioso que aquele. Era o néctar perfeito de aroma doce e sabor viciante. E agora estava acabado._

_Nesse instante ele sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes: remorso._

_Remorso por ter acabado com algo tão puro, tão perfeito. Mas não era um remorso do tipo que o faria querer voltar no tempo para sugar aquele sangue saboreando melhor seu gosto. Era um remorso que o faria querer voltar no tempo e não matá-la. Para Edward, um sangue singular como aquele jamais deveria ser derramado._

_Ficou por horas naquele parque contemplando o corpo de Bella deitado na grama, até que o dia começou a amanhecer e ele ainda não sabia o que era aquilo, tampouco sabia o que fazer. Sabia que voltar no tempo não era algo a se considerar. Mesmo tendo tantos vampiros habilidosos sob o seu poder, nenhum deles tinha esse dom. Sequer sabia se existia alguém assim. E sabia também que se a deixasse ali, seus protetores rapidamente a encontrariam, mas provavelmente não poderiam fazer nada a não ser observar seu corpo entrar em decomposição, talvez não resistindo até o último dia do mês._

_E foi então que ele teve a idéia mais absurda que poderia um dia pensar em ter. Poderia estar assinando sua sentença de morte, mas Edward não iria deixar aquela garota morrer para sempre. Nem que para isso tivesse que ir contra seus próprios princípios._

_Movendo-se na sua velocidade normal e rápida demais para algum olho humano perceber, ele carregou Isabella no colo por centenas de quilômetro, parando apenas quando estava em sua casa, levando-a diretamente para seu quarto, ignorando os olhares perplexos dos vampiros que moravam ali._

_Listou alguns itens em voz alta, mas sem gritar, e ordenou aos vampiros que estavam espalhados pela mansão que eles teriam cinco minutos para providenciar tudo. Não precisaram nem de três._

_Edward passara as duas horas seguintes aplicando líquido conservante pelo corpo agora nu de Isabela e depois a enrolara num plástico, colocando-a em seguida dentro de um freezer cheio de gelo. Sabia que sua pele acabaria queimando em algumas partes, mas nada que não se curasse quando ela voltasse a vida._

_Nenhum dos vampiros fez qualquer tipo de pergunta diante de comportamento tão estranho do seu líder, mas foi inevitável o comentário em sussurros pelos corredores sombrios._

_Edward ignorara esses comentários e não saíra um segundo sequer do lado do freezer fechado onde Isabella estava. Nem mesmo para caçar. A semana se passara e finalmente era dia 30 de outubro. Mas apenas quando faltavam trinta minutos para a meia noite foi que ele retirou o corpo de Bella, rasgando o plástico sem cuidado, e constatou que seu corpo permanecia em perfeito estado, apenas com pequenas queimaduras superficiais que logo desapareceriam._

_Vestiu-a novamente e carregou seu corpo rígido de volta à cidade e sorriu sozinho ao senti-la se mexendo nos seus braços durante o percurso. Seu plano tinha sido louco, mas ao menos dera certo._

_Quando finalmente chegou à casa dela, sua temperatura começava a voltar ao normal e ele se apressou a colocá-la na cama do quarto que julgara ser o dela e saiu no segundo seguinte pela mesma janela aberta por onde entrara. Mas não sem antes deixar cair um livro propositalmente no chão de madeira para avisar aos seus tutores que ela estava ali._

_........................._

_Duas semanas se passara até que Bella estivesse completamente recuperada. Não havia mais dor no peito nem marcas da queimadura que ela não sabia como tinha conseguido._

_Passara os meses seguintes tentando recuperar suas notas na escola – pedido de Charlie e Renée que ela resolvera acatar já que preferia usar as férias de inverno para treinar ainda mais e tentar encontrar a lâmina que usaria para matar Edward Cullen._

_Foi ao sair de seu último dia de aula antes do feriado de final de ano que Bella percebeu que aquele ano seguinte não seria como os outros._

_Ela estava distraída olhando seu boletim – surpreendentemente com notas acima da média – tentando ignorar as conversas fúteis das suas "amigas", e parara de prestar atenção nas coisas ao seu redor._

_Não vira quando as amigas pararam para olhar uma vitrine de jóias e continuou andando até chegar a uma esquina e já estava prestes a colocar o pé na pista quando uma mão a deteve segurando-a pelo braço, bem a tempo de evitar que um ônibus a atropelasse. Assustada, Bella se voltou para agradecer a quem quer que tivesse salvado sua vida, e se viu frente a frente com Edward Cullen. _

_Puxou seu braço com força e o encarou furiosa, pronta para partir para cima dele quando ouviu os gritos histéricos das suas amigas._

_- Bella! Meu Deus. Você está bem? – Ângela perguntara, a única que parecia estar realmente preocupada com seu bem-estar enquanto as outras só tinham olhos para o vampiro._

_- Estou. – ela respondera por entre os dentes sem desviar seu olhar do dele, mesmo que estivessem cobertos pelos óculos escuros. – Não faça isso aqui. – ela pedira num tom muito baixo demais para que as meninas conseguissem ouvir, quase sem mover os lábios, mas sabia que o vampiro entendera tudo perfeitamente bem._

_- Não vim para brigar. – ele respondera quase no mesmo tom, permitindo que sua audição quase tão boa quanto a dele pudesse captar o som. – Cuide-se, ok? – ele pediu e então lhe deu as costas, deixando-a ali no meio da calçada estranhando sua atitude._

_Um novo encontro dos dois aconteceu no primeiro dia de aula de Isabella depois das férias de inverno. Estava na sala de aula contemplando o pátio como sempre costumava fazer quando a aula era muito tediosa quando o viu parado ao lado de uma das árvores, braços cruzados sobre o peito e expressão indecifrável. E mesmo com a distância e ele estando de óculos escuros novamente, ela sabia que seus olhos estavam voltados para ela._

_Seu corpo inteiro se retesou, instintivamente se preparando para a luta e estava a ponto de levantar da cadeira para ir até ele e enfrentá-lo quando a voz do professor a interrompeu ao chamar seu nome._

_- Isabella, o que acha de fazer parte da aula? – o Sr. Davis perguntara, parecendo bastante irritado com a distração da aluna._

_- Desculpe, o quê? – Bella parecia ainda mais perdida, seu olhar a todo instante desviando do professor para o vampiro parado no pátio._

_- Eu perguntei a que fase da mitose pertence essa imagem. _

_Bella olhara repetidas vezes para a imagem do slide refletida na tela do quadro sem realmente enxergar. Sua mente estava focada apenas em Edward e tudo que ela mais queria era sair dali e lutar contra ele mais uma vez._

_Uma nova olhada na direção do vampiro a fez perceber que ele movia os lábios murmurando alguma palavra e ela se apressou em se concentrar no som que veio baixo, mas nítido._

_- Anáfase. – a voz profunda e grossa murmurara, fazendo-a franzir o cenho confusa._

"_Anáfase"? Bella não fazia idéia do que o levara a falar aquilo, mas então seu olhar caiu sobre a imagem exibida no quadro e ela sussurrou a mesma palavra de forma quase inconsciente, fazendo o professor se dar por satisfeito e passar para o próximo slide, transmitindo a nova pergunta a outro aluno._

_Quando Bella olhou novamente para o pátio na tentativa de entender o que o vampiro queria ajudando-a daquela forma, ele não estava mais lá._

_Os dois se encontraram muitas outras vezes durante os meses seguintes, seja ele ajudando-a em coisas bobas como devolver a carteira que ela deixara cair durante uma luta contra alguns demônios; ou às vezes salvando sua vida novamente como no dia que ela tivera uma crise alérgica ao comer amendoim – sem saber que era alérgica – e ficara longos três minutos sem respirar, e Edward a carregara nos braços até um hospital, mesmo com ela se debatendo por todo o percurso. E deixara-a ainda mais confusa quando ele simplesmente fora embora depois de se certificar de que ela estava bem._

_Outra coisa que Bella estava achando estranho era a ausência de vampiros nas cidades próximas à sua e a escassez de demônios e criaturas malignas, chegando ao ponto em que ela tivera apenas duas lutas em um dos meses, quando sua média mensal era de vinte._

_O que ela não sabia era que Edward estava se encarregando dessas lutas, não querendo que ela se machucasse, e proibira os vampiros de caçar nessa região._

_E apesar de Edward estar seguindo-a praticamente para todos os lugares em que Bella ia, ele não fazia idéia da sua busca pela lâmina abençoada, que possibilitaria a morte do vampiro. E tampouco sabia que Bella estava mais perto do que nunca de encontrar a arma._

_Bella, além de continuar lutando contra as criaturas remanescentes da sua região, também estivera em busca de informações que a levasse à nova localização da lâmina, e faltava apenas duas semanas para o Halloween quando ela finalmente a encontrara. Tivera que voar às pressas até Paris na companhia dos seus pais, depois que descobrira que a arma estava prestes a ser vendida numa famosa casa de leilão da cidade luz._

_Entrara no prédio da casa de leilões no meio da noite e roubara a lâmina que agora estava mesmo presa numa espécie de facão – conforme Bella tinha sido informada anos atrás – e saíra de lá sem disparar nenhum dos alarmes, deixando Charlie e Renée com um misto de admiração e medo._

_Bella agora estava bastante confiante da sua vitória no próximo encontro. Agora que ela tinha a lâmina sagrada, nada poderia detê-la. E ela sabia que eles iriam se enfrentar novamente esse ano também. Com todas aquelas vezes que os dois se encontraram no último ano, um novo confronto estava fadado a acontecer. Bella estava apenas esperando que ele aparecesse novamente._


	6. Terceiro Encontro

Capítulo 6

**TERCEIRO ENCONTRO**

**:: Bella's POV ::**

**29 de Outubro de 2008**

Eu não conseguia entender. Como o vampiro passou o ano todo me seguindo e de repente ele some? Logo agora que eu estava tão pronta para lutar contra ele. Mas precisava encontrá-lo antes do dia 31 ou então só no ano que vem. E eu não estava disposta a esperar tanto.

Apesar da profecia dizer que eu iria enfrentá-lo no meu aniversário de dezessete anos, eu realmente não queria correr o risco de acabar morrendo novamente. Ainda mais sabendo que dessa vez não haveria volta. Esse era o meu último ano para falhar. Minha última chance de aprender algo contra o vampiro.

Ele passara o ano inteiro atrás de mim, me rondando como um abutre, mas sempre quando havia pessoas por perto, de modo que eu não pudesse fazer nada – ou tentar fazer. E agora, quando eu mais preciso, ele some.

- Renée, faz essa garota parar de andar. Está me dando nos nervos.

- Faz você. Da última vez que mandei ela sentar e se acalmar, recebi foi uma flecha apontada na minha direção.

- Bella, pare com isso. Abrir um buraco no chão da sala não vai adiantar de nada. Ele não vai aparecer aqui.

- Faz de conta que eu nem estou aqui, tá Charlie. – resmunguei continuando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – Sabem que eu só não saí ainda a procura dele por respeito a vocês, não é?

- Claro, Bella.

- Mas esse respeito vai acabar em segundos se vocês não me deixarem em paz! – terminei a frase praticamente rugindo e eles se olharam, provavelmente pensando em quem seria o próximo a tentar me irritar.

A vencedora, ou melhor, _perdedora_ foi Renée.

- Sabe que só estamos preocupados. Da última vez que você saiu para encontrar esse vampiro sanguinário, ficamos uma semana sem notícias, sem poder ir atrás de você por não saber onde procurar e sem poder avisar à polícia. Como acha que nos sentimos durante aqueles dias, Bella? Estávamos com as mãos atadas sem saber se você estava viva ou não.

- E eu ainda não sei como foi que você apareceu aqui sã e salva, embora bastante debilitada no último Halloween.

Essa era uma resposta que eu também não tinha. Até hoje eu vinha me perguntando como diabos eu tinha chegado em casa sete dias depois da minha morte, perfeitamente conservada para alguém que tinha morrido a tanto tempo, com apenas dores pelo corpo, naturalmente explicáveis depois da luta contra Edward Cullen, e queimaduras superficiais pelo corpo, que desapareceram completamente depois de duas semanas. Essas queimaduras eu não sabia de onde vieram.

- Vai ver você tem um anjo da guarda. – Renée sugeriu, parecendo mais tranqüila agora que via que eu não iria gritar novamente.

Uma expressão de descaso começou a se formar no meu rosto quando de repente às palavras de Renée trouxeram lembranças à minha mente. Não lembranças daquela noite. Essas memórias eram mais recentes. Coisas que eu não tinha esquecido de verdade, mas fora idiota demais para não dar a devida importância.

- Merda! – resmunguei para mim mesma e atravessei a sala, pegando as lâminas que tinha deixado num canto próximo à lareira, saindo em disparada da casa no instante seguinte, ignorando completamente os protestos veementes de Charlie e Renée.

Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Todo esse tempo em que Edward estivera me seguindo, eu pensei que ele queria apenas me irritar ou procurar um momento de deslize meu para me matar antes da hora, mas agora via o quanto estava enganada. Em todos os nossos encontros ele não fizera nada mais que me ajudar, chegando a salvar a minha vida em mais de um dos casos.

Mais de uma vez eu sentira que estava sendo observada quando estava sozinha, tendo a mesma sensação de quando nos encontramos naquele parque no ano anterior.

E ele tivera oportunidade para me matar no ano passado e não o fizera. Ou melhor, ele fez sim. Mas algo me dizia que tinha sido esse mesmo vampiro o responsável por me manter bem até que meu corpo começasse a se curar.

Agora o que eu não entendia era por que o meu inimigo declarado estava bancando meu anjo da guarda durante um ano inteiro.

E agora, não sei se porque ele sabia sobre a minha nova arma – que tinha descoberto há poucos dias se chamarem k_ukri_, uma espécie de faca militar – ou por algum outro motivo sórdido da sua mente assassina, era óbvio que esse "anjo" estava me evitando. Mas se ele estava pensando que ia se livrar assim tão fácil, estava muito enganado. E se ele queria continuar bancando o salvador, então teria que aparecer essa noite.

Continuei correndo pelas ruas escuras de Porland e entrei em um prédio abandonado que havia no centro da cidade, escolhendo justamente esse pela total privacidade para que eu pudesse entrar sem problemas, tendo apenas que pular um portão trancado com correntes e quebrar qualquer uma das janelas do térreo.

Cinco minutos depois eu já estava subindo as escadas que me levariam ao terraço do prédio, sem me preocupar em parar para pegar fôlego enquanto subia os dez andares.

Chutei a madeira da porta que dava acesso ao terraço para arrombá-la e andei determinada até o parapeito, subindo de uma vez e olhei para a rua deserta lá em baixo. Um "lá em baixo" _bem_ distante.

- Acho bom você aparecer logo ou eu vou pular. – falei para a noite, embora soubesse que não estava sozinha ali em cima.

Tinha sentido sua presença desde que começara a correr pela rua fria.

- O que você quer? – a voz grossa e firme já tão conhecida falou e eu olhei para trás vendo-o ao lado de uma gaiola vazia de pombos.

- O que você acha que eu quero? – perguntei depois de descer do parapeito.

Já tinha conseguido fazer com que ele aparecesse. De jeito nenhum iria correr o risco de escorregar e cair lá em baixo.

- Não vou lutar. – ele falou simplesmente, cruzando os braços.

- Melhor para mim.

Posicionei as Kukri melhor nas minhas mãos, segurando-as com firmeza, e parti para cima dele. Mas no instante em que desferi um golpe com a lâmina na altura do seu peito, ele recuou, desaparecendo no ar.

- Mas não significa que vou ficar parado. – ele falou aparecendo de repente atrás de mim. – Brinquedinho novo? – ele perguntou num tom zombeteiro, segurando meu pulso no ar quando eu fiz menção de girar meu corpo para atacá-lo novamente.

Seu olhar caiu sobre a lâmina e sobre as inscrições cravadas nela e algo no seu semblante deixou claro que ele sabia o que era aquilo. Mas a reação dele não era a que eu esperava. Ao contrário do que pensei, ele não parecia ter medo do que via. No seu rosto perfeito e que nunca envelhecia, tudo que havia era diversão.

- Pensei que isso tinha sido derretido.

- Me... solta! – rugi, desvencilhando minha mão do seu aperto de aço e conseguindo arranhá-lo de leve no braço quando a lâmina roçou ali.

Edward recuou dois passos, observando o corte no seu braço, parecendo um tanto surpreso, mas ainda divertido.

E seu sorriso perfeito aumentou ainda mais quando eu fiquei em posição de ataque mais uma vez. Franzi o cenho diante da sua reação atípica e ele apenas ergueu o braço cortado na minha direção para que eu pudesse ver o instante exato em que o corte se fechava.

_Puta merda!_ A cicatrização dele era bem mais acelerada que nos outros vampiros.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me matar com essa faquinha só porque ela é especial?

- Vamos ver se você cicatriza rápido quando eu cortar sua cabeça com essa _faquinha_.

Parti para cima dele mais uma vez, e assim como antes ele desviou com facilidade, aparecendo atrás de mim de novo. Voltei meu corpo agilmente na sua direção, conseguindo cortá-lo, mesmo que de leve, na altura do ombro. Mas no segundo seguinte, a única prova de que tinha conseguido atingi-lo, era o rasgão no tecido da camisa preta.

Continuei atacando-o sem parar, algumas vezes conseguindo cortá-lo mais profundamente, outras cortando apenas o ar, e ele parecia se divertir ainda mais com a minha insistência sem resultados.

Ele era rápido demais para mim, e cada vez que eu tentava atingir sua cabeça, tudo que ele precisava fazer era recuar na sua velocidade impressionante. Precisava de um plano. Nunca ia conseguir cortar a cabeça dele com único um golpe. Ele precisava estar distraído. Ou talvez ferido demais para conseguir reagir.

Tracei um plano rapidamente na minha mente que uniria o útil ao agradável.

Abaixei os braços com as kukri pendendo ao lado do meu corpo, interrompendo o ataque e o encarei fixamente.

- Cansou? – ele perguntou num tom de desafio que eu resolvi ignorar.

- Por que você me salvou?

Aquele definitivamente não era um rumo de conversa esperado por ele. Tanto que sua expressão sempre tão altiva foi desarmada, me deixando ver um vampiro até então desconhecido. Não havia superioridade nenhuma no seu olhar agora. Tudo que havia era surpresa por eu ter tocado naquele assunto. Mas ele logo escondeu isso, sorrindo de um jeito presunçoso.

- Morrer por causa de um amendoim não parece muito digno de alguém com tanta força. Além do mais, a única forma que eu posso permitir que você morra, é pelas minhas mãos.

- Você teve inúmeras chances de me matar durante esse ano e não o fez. Por quê?

- Porque se te matasse antes da data, seu corpo entraria em decomposição e eu não poderia lutar contra você novamente.

- Mentira.

- Como?

- Você está mentindo. Não é por querer lutar contra mim. Caso você não tenha notado, eu sou a única que está lutando essa noite. – olhei para o relógio no meu pulso rapidamente antes de continuar – Já é dia 30 de outubro. Se morrer hoje, amanhã estarei viva novamente. E ainda assim você não está lutando.

Edward continuou me encarando por longos minutos e eu me deixei perder naquele olhar vermelho, mesmo sabendo que isso seria um erro. Estava dando-lhe tempo para pensar, quando o que eu mais queria era pegá-lo desprevenido.

- Eu não quero lutar contra você. – ele falou por fim, parecendo fazer isso com muito esforço.

- Isso eu já percebi. O que quero saber é o porquê?

- Eu bebi do seu sangue. – ele respondeu, dando pequenos e receosos passos na minha direção, e eu me forcei a ficar parada.

- Lembro disso.

- E eu gostei. – ele continuou, ainda andando lentamente até mim.

- Então você... Você não quer me matar para poder sugar meu sangue novamente. – concluí, apertando as armas nas mãos para desviar minha atenção da sua aproximação de felino.

- Errado, Isabella. – ele murmurou, agora perto o bastante para que pudesse sentir seu hálito gelado se sobrepondo ao vento frio da noite – Não quero te matar porque não posso ver um sangue delicioso como o seu sendo derramado mais uma vez.

A profecia dizia que eu não seria controlada pelo poder hipnótico dos vampiros, então que raios de sensação de impotência era essa que eu sentia?

- Seu sangue deve permanecer para sempre dentro do seu corpo. – ele sussurrou, removendo uma mecha que o vento levou ao meu rosto, e ficou brincando com ela entre os dedos.

- Você está apaixonado por mim? – perguntei incrédula.

- Errado de novo. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso que me deixou levemente mais aérea do que já estava. – Eu estou apaixonado pelo seu sangue.

- E você não quer provar do meu sangue novamente?

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente. – Não que eu não goste ou que não tenha vontade. Tenho sim. E muita. Mas você pode me considerar um daqueles colecionadores de bonecos que deixam a peça sempre dentro da caixa mesmo morrendo de vontade de brincar com eles. Então eu te proponho um trato. Você para de tentar me matar e assim podemos conviver pacificamente. O que acha?

- Jamais vou conviver pacificamente com um vampiro sanguinário como você. – falei num tom baixo e frio, finalmente recuperando o controle da situação e lembrando o motivo que me levou àquela conversa. – E eu não sou um brinquedo que você pode colecionar, Cullen.

Mantive meu olhar preso ao seu e ergui uma das mãos rapidamente. Quando ele percebeu a minha intenção já era tarde demais e consegui enterrar a lâmina no seu abdômen, fazendo-o gritar de dor e cair no chão, ainda com a kukri presa ao corpo, me dando a chance que precisava para cortar a sua cabeça.

Troquei a kukri que restara da mão esquerda para a direita e me aproximei rapidamente dele, segurando-o pelos cabelos cor de bronze para deixar seu pescoço muito alvo exposto. Mas no instante em que eu ergui a lâmina, pronta para acabar com aquilo, Edward soltou um rugido feroz, erguendo a mão numa nítida reação de defesa e seu punho de aço se chocou contra o meu peito, me fazendo voar longe.

Esperei o choque contra alguma parede ou o parapeito, mas percebi, tarde demais, que o golpe tinha sido tão forte que me fizera voar para fora do prédio, e agora eu caía livremente em direção ao asfalto.

Não sei exatamente o instante em que perdi a consciência. Se durante a queda ou no instante do impacto. Tudo que sei é que não senti dor.


	7. Amor e Ódio

Capítulo 7

**AMOR E ÓDIO**

_O desespero que tomou conta de Edward ao ver que o corpo de Isabella iria atravessar o prédio de dez andares, o fez ficar de pé de imediato para correr até ela e segurar seu corpo para evitar a queda. Mas no instante que em ficou em pé, a dor da lâmina cravada no seu abdômen o fez cair novamente, se contorcendo de dor._

_Ele ainda tentou ser rápido ao tirar a lâmina de dentro do corpo, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse ficar em pé novamente, escutou o barulho do choque do corpo de Isabella na calçada lá em baixo._

_Ainda assim, correu escada abaixo a toda velocidade, mesmo sabendo que não haveria mais como salvá-la. _

_Mas uma dor, que não era nada se comparada à dor que sentira quando fora transformado há tantos séculos atrás, fez seu corpo congelar no meio da calçada. Com aquele tipo de dor ele podia lidar. Mas Edward não estava preparado para o que lhe atingiu ao ver o corpo estendido e quebrado a sua frente. Era como se seu coração já morto estivesse morrendo novamente._

_Lentamente ele foi despertando do choque e começou a andar até Isabella, vendo o sangue que começava a escorrer pelo cimento, saindo da sua cabeça cortada. Se não fosse por esse detalhe e pelo seu braço esquerdo estar numa posição estranha, ele poderia até imaginar que ela estava dormindo._

_Sem sequer perceber o que fazia, tamanha dor que continuava oprimindo seu peito, Edward se abaixou ao lado do corpo de Bella e começou a acariciar seu rosto sereno, enquanto seu corpo era sacudido pelo soluço do choro sem lágrimas._

_Edward se enganara ao pensar que a paixão que sentia era destinada apenas ao sangue da garota. Mas é compreensível um erro desse tipo, levando em consideração que aquele era o vampiro mais temido de todos os tempos. O mais poderoso e com o maior exército de "filhos" que um vampiro podia um dia desejar possuir. Jamais passara pela cabeça dele que poderia se apaixonar por alguém, ainda mais sendo esse alguém a pessoa destinada a acabar com a sua "vida"._

_Mas agora ele sabia que a amava e faria de tudo para não perdê-la novamente._

_Devagar, tomando cuidado para não quebrar ainda mais o corpo da amada, Edward pegou Isabella no colo e a levou para uma casa próxima onde os donos dormiam e a colocou no sofá da sala ampla enquanto se livrava daqueles humanos e jogava os corpos sem vida num terreno baldio, fazendo uma ligação rápida para que um dos seus limpasse melhor o local._

_Voltou então para Isabella e a levou para o quarto, depositando seu corpo quebrado na confortável cama de casal. Pegou uma toalha e a umedeceu com água morna, usando o pano para limpar o rosto dela, removendo a sujeira da calçada e o sangue que começava a secar._

_Depois de limpá-la, Edward deitou ao seu lado e ficou contemplando seu rosto por horas a fio, querendo mais que tudo adiantar as horas do relógio que parecia se recusar a andar._

_Ele não via a hora de vê-la abrindo os olhos novamente, mesmo sabendo que ela lhe olharia com ódio. Mas Edward estava determinado a mudar isso. _

_A meia noite chegou e se foi e em poucos minutos Bella começou a despertar, seu corpo curando as feridas mortais, consertando os ossos quebrados em questão de segundos. Seu corpo agora curava bem mais rápido do que há alguns anos e levou apenas menos de meia hora para que ela abrisse os olhos._

_Nesse instante Edward já estava fora da cama, sentado nas sombras em uma poltrona que ficava em um dos cantos do quarto, mantendo distância para que ela não se sentisse forçada a reagir defensivamente quando o visse._

_Ainda assim, quando Bella percebeu a presença do vampiro, imediatamente tentou ficar em pé, mas logo caiu novamente na cama, sentindo dor por toda parte do seu corpo._

_- Não se esforce. – o vampiro pediu, seriamente preocupado com o bem estar dela – Sabe que não quero lutar._

_Bella ainda o encarou por um tempo, pensando se poderia confiar nele quanto àquela afirmação, mas uma nova onda de dor a fez desistir e novamente tombou na cama, encarando o teto branco._

_- Você venceu novamente._

_- Foi um acidente. Não queria te matar._

_- E ainda assim matou. Mas da próxima vez eu vou vencer, Cullen._

_- Eu sei. _

_A afirmação do vampiro pegou Bella de surpresa e ela, mesmo com muito esforço, ergueu seu corpo apoiando-o nos cotovelos e o encarou com o cenho franzido._

_- Não que eu não goste de saber que você está tão derrotista, mas o que te faz ter tanta certeza?_

_- Você quase conseguiu ontem. – Edward a lembrou – E sabe que não vou lutar da próxima vez._

_- Vai se entregar assim?_

_- Eu preferia continuar existindo, é claro. Mas não quero, nem vou te matar. Propus um acordo..._

_- Já disse que não faço acordo com assassinos._

_- Você também é uma assassina, Isabella. Uma assassina justiceira, mas é. Nós não somos tão diferentes assim._

_- Não me compare com você, Cullen. Não mato por prazer._

_- Claro que mata. Sei que você sente muito prazer a cada demônio, zumbi ou vampiro que mata._

_- É um prazer de tarefa cumprida. Por saber que o mundo está um pouco mais seguro._

_- Se pensar assim te faz sentir melhor..._

_- Nós vamos lutar daqui a um ano. – Bella o interrompeu, sem querer aceitar que o que o vampiro falava era verdade. – E será a nossa última luta._

_- Correção: "você" irá lutar daqui a um ano._

_- Não quero lutar contra um saco de areia, Cullen. Você vai reagir._

_- Você não pode me obrigar a isso._

_- Isso é ridículo. – Bella reclamou, começando a se irritar de verdade com o comportamento de Edward. – Você é um assassino. Não deve nem saber quantas pessoas já matou e agora se entrega dessa forma? Nenhum sangue é tão bom assim para que te faça desistir._

_Mesmo sem perceber, Isabella estava insistindo para que Edward não desistisse de "viver", mesmo que isso significasse sua própria morte. Mas Edward percebeu, e isso fez com que uma chama de esperança se acendesse no seu peito._

_- Talvez eu tenha me enganado a respeito do foco da minha paixão. – ele falou num tom baixo, parecendo que falava aquilo apenas para sim, mas Isabella ouviu tudo claramente._

_- Do que... Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou receosa._

_- Estou falando que não vou lutar contra você. – Edward falou, ficando de pé e andando até a porta do quarto. – Não importa o que você faça._

_- Aonde você vai? – Bella perguntou ao ver o vampiro abrir a porta._

_- Embora._

_- Você não mora aqui?_

_- Não._

_Imediatamente Bella ficou em pé, ignorando as dores que lhe deixaram tonta._

_- Quem mora aqui, Cullen?_

_- Ninguém._

_- Não parece ser uma casa desabitada. – Bella comentou olhando ao redor para o ambiente claramente limpo e conservado._

_- Não era. Mas agora será._

_- Você... – um nó se formou na garganta de Bella quando um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. – Você matou as pessoas que moravam aqui?_

_A voz abafada e levemente embargada de Bella fez com que Edward se voltasse para ver as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos dela._

_- Sim._

_- Ah meu Deus._

_- Bella caiu sentada no colchão novamente, deixando as lágrimas escaparem livremente, deixando o vampiro sem reação._

_E você ainda quer me fazer acreditar que sente paixão por algo? _

_- Alguém. – ele a corrigiu, mas Bella não lhe deu atenção alguma, voltando a ficar de pé e andou ameaçadoramente até ele com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido._

_- Você é um ser asqueroso, Cullen. – ela rugiu por entre os dentes – Do pior tipo que existe. Nojo é pouco para o que sinto. Você diz que está apaixonado por mim, mas como alguém como você é capaz de amar? Você não ama ninguém que não a si mesmo. Para você a única solução para todos os problemas é matar. Mesmo se a pessoa nunca fez nada contra você. – ela agora chorava copiosamente ao pensar nas pessoas que Edward matara para deixá-la tranqüila naquela casa. – Você não passa de um vampiro sanguinário. Nunca será mais que isso._

_Edward nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar tão mal a seu respeito, nem nunca tinha permitido que alguém aumentasse o tom de voz daquele jeito perto dele. Seu instinto o fazia querer quebrar o pescoço daquela garota e silenciá-la para sempre, mas ele simplesmente lhe deu as costas e a deixou ali sozinha no meio do quarto, não sem antes ouvir um último "eu te odeio" saindo dos lábios dela. _

_Sabia que cada palavra que saíra da boca de Isabella era verdade, com exceção da parte em que ela afirmara que ele não era capaz de amar. Ele a amava sim. E estava disposto a provar isso._

_Depois que Edward saiu do quarto, Isabella caiu aos prantos no chão do quarto, chorando tanto que seu corpo era sacudido por fortes soluços. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha sido capaz de matar aquelas pessoas só para que ela pudesse se recuperar em paz. Havia tantos lugares onde ela poderia fazer isso. Não se incomodaria de acordar num beco sujo desde que ninguém tivesse que se ferir por isso._

"_Ele ia pagar". Era só isso que havia na mente de Bella. Na próxima vez que os dois se encontrassem para lutar, ela vingaria essa morte, fazendo-o sentir o máximo de dor possível, para só então arrancar sua cabeça._

_Ela não se importava se ele não iria reagir. Desde que ela conseguisse cumprir a profecia, não tinha problema algum se ele resolvesse bancar o saco de pancada._

_Bella enxugou as lágrimas, decidida a se dedicar ainda mais aos treinamentos e procurou por suas kukri em algum lugar do quarto, mas não havia nem sombra delas. _

_- Que ótimo. – Bella resmungou para si mesma. – Diz que não vai lutar contra mim, mas rouba a única arma capaz de matá-lo. Muito digno, Edward Cullen._

_Quando Bella finalmente chegou em casa, o dia já começava a amanhecer, mas Charlie e Renée estavam acordados e correram na direção da filha assim que ela passou pela porta da entrada._

_Depois de longos minutos Bella conseguiu convencê-los de que estava bem e foi para o seu quarto se arrumar para a aula, mesmo os dois insistindo para que ela ficasse em casa naquele dia._

_- Já perdi a aula de ontem e tenho quase certeza que hoje será prova. – Bella argumentara, mas sabia que estava mentindo._

_Não haveria provas naquela semana. Tudo que ela queria era ocupar a mente para não acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Estava decidida a cumprir a profecia dessa vez, ou seja, teria que lutar contra Edward apenas no dia 31 do próximo ano. Não importava se encontrasse ele outras vezes antes disso, mas não faria nada. Além do mais, Bella precisava arrumar uma forma de cortá-lo sem suas kukri._

_E foi apenas nisso que Bella pensou o dia inteiro, mal prestando atenção nas aulas e rendendo muito pouco no treino. Estava exausta e resolveu encerrar o dia depois que Renée apareceu no sótão com sua torta de aniversário, acompanhada de Charlie, os dois cantando um desafinado "parabéns para você"._

_Depois da rápida comemoração do seu aniversário de 16 anos, Bella subiu para o seu quarto e se trancou no banheiro para um banho demorado._

_Sabia que aquela data era especial para todas as garotas, mas Bella nunca tinha dado importância a esses costumes e não seria agora que faria algo. Mas combinara com uma Renée desolada por não fazer a festa que ano que vem, depois de matar o vampiro, ela poderia organizar a festa que quisesse em comemoração._

_Bella já tinha recebido o presente de aniversário de Charlie e Renée – flechas novas e um estojo de maquiagem respectivamente – por isso ficou surpresa ao ver uma caixa de madeira em cima da sua cama. Tinha aparência antiga e um pentagrama dourado no tampo, e tinha quase o dobro do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos._

_Havia um bilhete dobrado em cima da caixa que Bella se apressou em ler._

"_Esse é o case original. Modifiquei apenas_

_a espuma para o formato atual da lâmina._

_Feliz Aniversário"_

ᅟᅟ ᅟᅟᅟ_E.C._

_Um choque passou momentaneamente pela mente de Bella ao imaginar que o vampiro estivera ali dentro do seu quarto a apenas alguns minutos enquanto ela tomava banho com a porta do banheiro aberta._

_Mas o choque logo passou quando ela percebeu o que Edward tinha feito. Ele não só devolvera suas kukri como também as devolvera dentro do seu case original, que Bella sabia proteger as armas contra alguém que tentasse roubá-las. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com aquele gesto aparentemente nobre, Bella sabia que nada mudaria a sua forma de pensar em relação ao vampiro._

_Para ela, só o que importava era cumprir a profecia. Nem que para isso tivesse que morrer também._


	8. Pride & Prejudice

Capítulo 8

**PRIDE & PREJUDICE**

_**14 de fevereiro de 2009**_

_Meses se passaram até que Bella tivesse notícias de Edward novamente e sua ausência estava deixando a garota cismada. _

_Os dois só se encontraram novamente no dia dos namorados. Dia esse que já estava tirando a paciência de Bella._

_A escola tinha a estúpida tradição de brincar de cupido e alguns comparsas dessa idéia ficavam enviando bilhetinhos e presentes para seus amores, deixando a mesa de Bella atolada de papezinhos que ela nem se dera ao trabalho de ler. Isso sem contar as duas caixas de chocolate que iriam para o lixo na primeira oportunidade._

_- O que você está fazendo? – um de seus amigos, Eric, perguntara quando a vira pronta para jogar tudo na lixeira grande do corredor._

_- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo?_

_- Não joga. – ele pedira apressado. – Isso foi caro._

_Bella interrompeu o movimento de jogar as coisas fora e o encarara sem acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de falar._

_- Você me deu essas coisas?_

_- Não tudo. Só isso. – ele falara pegando uma das caixas de bombons de chocolate em formato de coração. – E isso. – ele completara apontando para um dos recadinhos amorosos._

_- É muita ingratidão sua jogar tudo no lixo, Bella. – Jessica falara aparecendo de repente pendurada no braço de Mike._

_Mal sabia Jessica que "seu" Mike tinha sido um dos que presentearam Bella com chocolates._

_- Cupido para Isabella Swan! – uma voz anunciara em voz alta, vindo pelo corredor com um buquê de flores acenando no alto. – Cupido para Isabella Swan!_

_Bella ainda tentara se esconder, mas o aluno do segundo ano já tinha encontrado com ela mais de quatro vezes aquele dia para entregar presentes e facilmente a enxergara no meio de todos aqueles alunos que sorriam divertidos com a cena, enquanto outros – "outras" para ser mais específica – se roíam de inveja._

_- Você está arrasando esse ano, hein Bella?! – o "cupido" brincara, totalmente alheio ao desgosto de Bella. – Aqui está: um buquê de rosas vermelhas de um admirador secreto._

_Bella estava tão envergonhada por ter boa parte do corredor apinhando olhando na sua direção que sua mão se estendeu involuntariamente para pegar as rosas, ansiosa para se livrar daquela atenção. Mas antes que seus dedos conseguissem envolver o buquê, outra mão puxou as rosas da mão do cupido e as jogou na lixeira._

_Bella estava prestes a agradecer quando levantou os olhos para o dono da mão e se viu frente a Edward Cullen._

_- O que...? – nem conseguira completar a pergunta e ele tirava todas as coisas dos seus braços e dera o mesmo destino do buquê, jogando tudo fora._

_Era óbvio que Eric e Mike, e até mesmo o cupido que pouco tinha a ver com aquela situação, queriam brigar com o homem pálido a sua frente, mas algo na expressão dele os fez recuar temerosos. Definitivamente eles sabiam que aquele não era alguém para se comprar briga._

_Jessica, no entanto, parecia querer pular no pescoço do vampiro, mas para outros fins bem diferentes de uma briga._

_Bella resolveu fingir que aquele ser não estava ali e rumou apressada para o pátio, querendo sair daquele corredor cheio de coraçõezinhos e chegar logo no seu carro velho e seguro. Mas assim que saiu do prédio, uma mão fria a deteve e ela imediatamente se esquivou do contato, voltando a andar até o carro._

_- Isabella, espere._

_- Me deixe em paz. – ela resmungou sem parar de andar._

_- Me desculpe por jogar aquelas coisas no lixo. – ele pediu, apressando o passo para acompanhá-la. – Pensei que não estava gostando de recebê-las._

_- E não estava mesmo. Mas isso não é da sua conta._

_- Trouxe algo para você. – ele anunciou um tanto incerto, segurando a porta do motorista para que Bella não a fechasse depois de entrar no seu carro. _

_- Está tirando sarro comigo. – ela deduziu, só então olhando de verdade para o vampiro._

_Por seu carro ser uma caminhonete, quando ela estava sentada seu rosto ficava exatamente na altura do dele que estava em pé ao lado do veículo. Não que eles estivessem perto um do outro, mas ela tinha a visão muito boa para perceber que havia algo estranho nele._

_A primeira coisa que achou diferente foi a ausência dos óculos escuros que ele normalmente usava para esconder os olhos vermelhos. Ele só poderia ficar sem óculos se estivesse com sede e, nesse caso, seus olhos estariam negros. Mas a cor dos olhos que ela encarava agora não era nem vermelho nem preto. Parecia um tom de castanho, quase dourado, um pouco mais escuros que whisky._

_- Seus olhos... – ela murmurou sem entender o motivo daquela mudança._

_- Trouxe algo para você. – ele repetiu ignorando suas palavras, mas não de uma forma rude. Aquele simplesmente não era o assunto para ser mencionado agora. – Não é presente para o dia dos namorados, caso você pense isso. Ia te entregar no natal passado, mas você viajou, então..._

_- Como você sabe que eu viajei? – ela perguntou, voltando a ficar na defensiva. – Está me seguindo de novo?_

_- Não, Isabella. Apenas fui a sua casa e não havia ninguém._

_- Não quero nada de você!_

_- Não é obrigada a aceitar. – ele respondeu enquanto praticamente jogava no seu colo uma caixa simples branca com um pequeno símbolo de yin-yang no centro._

_Bella ficou encarando a caixa por alguns segundos e quando voltou a erguer o rosto Edward já estava do outro lado do estacionamento, entrando em um Volvo prateado._

_O primeiro impulso dela foi jogar aquilo fora sem nem ver o que era, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ela abriu a caixa, vendo apenas um livro de aparência muito antiga dentro._

_- Pride & Prejudice? – perguntou para si mesma, sem entender o motivo do vampiro ter lhe dado um livro de romance._

_Ainda assim Bella retirou o livro da caixa com cuidado, olhando atentamente para a capa e quando viu a data do livro, sua boca abriu de espanto. Bella nunca tinha lido aquele livro, mas pela data da publicação daquela edição, aquela certamente era a primeira edição de todas. _

_Ainda curiosa, a primeira coisa que fez quando chegou em casa foi pesquisar sobre aquilo na Internet e descobriu que tinha se enganado. Aquela não era a primeira edição de todas. Era apenas a primeira edição com capa ilustrada._

_- Legal. – ela sussurrara ainda sentada em frente ao computador._

_Mas o orgulho falara mais alto e ela passara quase um mês sem tocar naquele livro novamente, só pegando-o num dia em que pegara um resfriado e a febre a obrigara a permanecer na cama por quase uma semana. Então usara esse tempo para ler, mesmo se recusando a admitir que tinha gostado do presente._

_De início, tentara entender o motivo do presente, associando a figura de Mr. Darcy com o vampiro, onde ele claramente seria o causador de todo sofrimento de Lizzie, além de arruinar a felicidade de toda família Bennet. Era óbvio que toda a vida de Isabella estava voltada para Edward Cullen, e se não fosse por ele, ela teria uma vida normal, uma família normal._

_Mas no decorrer da leitura, já bem depois que Mr. Darcy se declara e é pomposamente rejeitado pela amada, Bella começou a perceber que a história não era assim tão simples. Durante todo o livro, ela imaginara ser ele o orgulhoso e preconceituoso, quando Lizzie na verdade fora ofuscada pelo próprio orgulho que a impedira de ver a verdadeira face dele. O verdadeiro homem por trás daquela postura austera. _

_Mesmo já passando da meia noite e estando com bastante febre, Bella prontamente ficou de pé e vestiu um casaco pesado, saindo às escondidas para a noite de Portland, pensando em ir para o mesmo prédio de onde tinha caído no ano passado, com a intenção de chamar a atenção do vampiro. Mas ela nem sequer tinha conseguido virar a esquina da sua rua quando ele aparecera atrás dela._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntara furioso. – Volte para casa. Está doente._

_- O que você queria com esse presente, Cullen? – Isabella perguntara, ignorando a rispidez dele, se voltando rapidamente para ficar frente a frente com ele._

_Bella ainda estava com o livro na mão e Edward simplesmente dera de ombros diante da sua pergunta._

_- É só um livro._

_- Não é só um livro. – ela retrucara – Sei que você estava tentando passar algum recado com isso._

_- Talvez._

_- Talvez? Talvez?! Você queria que eu visse o quanto Elizabeth estava enganada a respeito de Darcy. Que, na verdade, Darcy sempre fora um homem de princípios por mais que aparentasse ser esnobe. – ela respirou fundo depois de ficar com um pouco de falta de ar por conta do cansaço provocado pela gripe, para só então continuar falando. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar que eu sou a errada dessa história, Cullen? Acha mesmo que você é quem tem princípios aqui e eu sou apenas preconceituosa demais para enxergar isso?_

_Uma tosse forte interrompeu o monólogo e a fez se curvar com dor no peito de tanto que já tinha tossido nos últimos dias e Edward rapidamente estava a seu lado, segurando-a nos braços e a levava de volta para casa. Bella estava pronta para empurrá-lo e pular dos seus braços quando uma onda de tontura a abateu e ela mal percebeu quando ele pulou a janela do primeiro andar e a colocou na cama novamente, cobrindo-a com a colcha grossa depois de tirar os seus tênis._

_- Você não é preconceituosa, Isabella. – ele sussurrara retirando uma mecha da testa suada por conta da febre e do esforço excessivo dela. – É teimosa, mas não preconceituosa._

_Bella ergueu uma mão para afastar a dele do seu rosto, mas Edward se afastara antes que ela pudesse completar o movimento, e logo estava ao lado da janela novamente._

_- Você leu o livro na defensiva. – ele falou num tom baixo para que os pais de Bella não acordassem – Por isso tirou esse tipo de conclusão. Talvez se ler novamente, vai entender que na verdade os dois são preconceituosos e orgulhosos. Só porque Miss. Bennet percebeu que tinha sido preconceituosa a respeito de Mr. Darcy, não quer dizer que ela tenha errado no seu julgamento inicial. Darcy era tanto ou mais orgulhoso e preconceituoso que Elizabeth. A diferença foi que ele mudou seu comportamento quando viu que se não o fizesse, findaria por perdê-la para sempre. Corrigiu os erros do passado, mesmo sabendo que os novos acertos não apagariam tudo de perverso que ele tinha feito._

_Bella, apesar de estar de olhos fechados, ouvia atentamente cada palavra de Edward, mas se recusou a falar alguma coisa. Ouviu quando ele foi embora e continuou deitada na cama, as palavras dele ainda ecoando na sua mente, quando um novo sentido começou a se formar._

_- E Elizabeth aprendeu a perdoar. – ela completou para si mesma, caindo no sono instantes depois._

_Bella achara que passaria mais vários meses sem encontrar o vampiro novamente, mas assim que voltou às aulas depois de se recuperar do resfriado, Edward foi a primeira pessoa que ela encontrou, encostado ao lado do seu carro perfeito, braços cruzados sobre o peito e agasalhado com um pesado sobretudo cinza escuro e um cachecol cinza claro, conferindo-lhe uma aparência ainda mais perfeita em contraste com sua pele muito branca. _

_Assim que a viu, um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, deixando-o ainda mais belo e Isabella quase sorriu de volta, mas se controlou. Ainda não tinha chegado ao nível de querer sorrir para ele. Mas ainda assim andou até ele, aproveitando que tinha chegado cedo à escola e não teria que correr para a sala._

_- Por que seus olhos mudaram de cor? – ela perguntou assim que estava perto o bastante para não ter que aumentar a voz._

_- Bom dia para você também, Isabella. – ele a cumprimentou, ignorando o fato de que ela não parecia estar tendo um bom dia. – Não está com frio?_

_Para a temperatura de 13ºC daquela manhã, Bella certamente não estava vestida apropriadamente. Usava apenas um único casaco de lã por cima da blusa de algodão, jeans e tênis._

_- Você com certeza não está. – ela retrucara sem se preocupar com o frio que pudesse estar sentindo. Ela jamais admitiria ao vampiro que esquecera de colocar as roupas para lavar e que estava sem nenhum casaco limpo em casa. – Não que você precise de roupas para não sentir frio._

_- Eu não preciso, mas você precisa. – ele falou enquanto retirava o cachecol do seu pescoço e estendia para Bella. Mas é claro que ela não aceitou. – Deixe de ser teimosa, ok? Acabou de se recuperar de uma gripe. Não vai querer ter uma recaída, não é?_

_Os dois continuaram se encarando por alguns segundos, Bella de braços cruzados numa atitude desafiadora e Edward ainda com o cachecol estendido na sua direção, até que ele percebeu que ela não iria se render assim tão fácil._

_- Se eu responder a sua pergunta, você usa? – ele tentou._

_- Talvez._

_O vampiro queria vê-la bem e nada mais. E para isso engoliu o orgulho que aquela resposta poderia destruir._

_- Meus olhos estão dourados porque não me alimento de sangue humano. Não mais. – ele respondeu e continuou encarando-a enquanto esperava pela reação dela._

_Bella apenas franziu o cenho, enquanto muitas outras perguntas surgiam na sua mente._

_- Se você não está se alimentando, então eles não deveriam estar negros?_

_- Não disse que não estou me alimentando. Disse que não estou bebendo sangue humano. É diferente._

_- E está bebendo sangue de onde? Da Cruz Vermelha?_

_- O sangue de lá é sangue humano, Isabella. Pode ser congelado, mas continua sendo sangue humano. – Edward respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar. – Me alimento de sangue animal agora._

_- Sa-Sangue anima-mal? – Bella gaguejou com os olhos arregalados. – Que tipo de... de animal?_

_- Cervo, na maioria das vezes. – ele respondeu simplesmente – Há muitos por aqui. E leões da montanha quando me afasto mais para caçar._

_- Isso é... _

_- Nojento? – ele completou quando Bella continuou em silêncio._

_- Sim._

_- Eu sei. – Edward deu de ombros simplesmente, ainda encarando-a firmemente – Mas com o tempo acostuma._

_- Por que você resolveu mudar de uma hora para outra? – Bella perguntou, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Sabia a resposta daquela pergunta. _

"_Darcy mudou seu comportamento quando viu que se não o fizesse, perderia Lizzie para sempre."_

_- Você sabe bem, Isabella._

_- Bella. – ela o corrigira automaticamente, ainda perplexa com a revelação._

_- Bella. – ele repetiu, mais feliz do que poderia imaginar se sentir, apenas por ela ter permitido que ele a chamasse pelo seu apelido favorito._

_- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – Bella balbuciou depois de algum tempo. – Tenho aula agora._

_Edward apenas assentiu, lhe entregando o cachecol que ela ainda um pouco desnorteada pegou e enrolou no pescoço, sentindo o perfume e a gelidez dele impregnados no tecido, mas ainda assim se sentiu confortável e aquecida._

_Sem mais uma palavra ela rumou para dentro do prédio onde teria a primeira aula e Edward entrou no carro, saindo de lá mais feliz do que tinha se sentido em muitos séculos._


	9. Trabalho e Poder

Capítulo 9

**TRABALHO E PODER**

_**4 de Julho de 2009**_

_Era dia da Independência Americana e as ruas de Portland estavam abarrotadas de pessoas que comemoravam de várias formas diferentes. Conversar era praticamente impossível tamanha era a algazarra misturada com os fogos de artifício e música alta. E estavam todos tão concentrados em sua própria festa que nem notaram enquanto uma garota duelava contra três demônios, fazendo-os explodir numa nuvem de fumaça depois de atingi-los com suas flechas certeiras. _

_Quando as pessoas sentiram o fedor de enxofre e olharam ao redor tentando identificar de onde aquilo vinha, Bella já estava do outro lado da rua, virando a esquina para ir para casa._

_Bella passava por uma das poucas ruas desertas nesse feriado quando sentiu uma presença lhe rodeando. De início pensou ser Edward Cullen, mas logo seu instinto automaticamente se pôs em alerta, coisa que não acontecia mais quando estava na presença dele. _

_Parou no meio da calçada se preparando para lutar contra quem quer que estivesse ali e tentou sentir de onde vinha aquela presença, percebendo então que não era apenas um. Havia no mínimo três seres lhe rondando._

_No segundo seguinte um deles pulava bem a sua frente, enquanto os outros dois se posicionavam atrás dela. Vampiros. E vampiros sujos e sedentos._

_- Olá, benzinho. – o que estava a sua frente falou, seu sotaque inglês bastante acentuado, seus olhos negros percorrendo o corpo de Bella – Uma moça bonita assim não deveria andar sozinha numa noite como essa._

_Fazia muito tempo desde que Bella vira um vampiro em Portland e algo lhe dizia que tinha o dedo de Edward nessa história. Ela só não entendia o que poderia ter feito com que ele mudasse de idéia._

_- Hummm... Cheiro bom o dela. – um dos vampiros que estavam atrás dela sussurrara depois de se aproximar um pouco para cheirar Bella._

_E esse foi o seu erro._

_Antes que Bella pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra esse vampiro nojento, ele já estava sendo jogado contra a parede de uma loja fechada, as mãos fortes de Edward apertando seu pescoço até quebrá-lo._

_Os outros vampiros reagiram instintivamente, correndo para atacar Edward, mas Bella deteve um deles, segurando-o pelo pulso e jogando seu corpo duro contra um poste, fazendo o cimento rachar com o impacto e o vampiro cair desnorteado no chão. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de se recuperar, Bella já estava ao seu lado novamente, e assim como Edward tinha feito, quebrou seu pescoço num único movimento._

_Quando terminou, Edward já estava parado no meio da calçada apenas observando-a, depois de matar o último dos vampiros._

_- Eles não eram seus. – Bella sussurrou, olhando apenas para o vampiro vivo à sua frente._

_- Não. – ele respondeu mesmo sem Bella ter feito uma pergunta. – Eram nômades. Os meus não caçam mais nessa região._

_- Ordens suas?_

_- Sim._

_- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Cullen. – ela resmungara, mais uma vez sem conseguir ficar muito tempo sem se pôr na defensiva._

_- Não fiz isso apenas por você. Simplesmente não gosto que invadam meu território._

_- Portland é seu? – ela perguntou com desdém._

_- O país é meu. – ele a corrigiu com simplicidade – Não há vampiros nos Estados Unidos que não sejam controlados por mim._

_Bella já sabia que Edward era poderoso, mas não imaginava que ele teria tanto poder assim a ponto de controlar um país inteiro. Então é óbvio que ela ficou bastante surpresa com isso._

_- Você parece cansada. – ele comentou depois de quase um minuto de silêncio. – Muito trabalho? – ele perguntou apontando para o arco preso às suas costas._

_- Essa época de comemorações sempre fica mais movimentada._

_- Vá para casa e descanse. Eu cuido da limpeza aqui. _

_- Vou para casa sim, mas não para descansar. Preciso treinar. Estou a alguns dias parada._

_Edward estava pegando o celular no bolso do casaco para ligar para um dos seus filhos, mas interrompeu o movimento e encarou Bella com o cenho franzido._

_- Não está treinando por minha causa, está? – ele perguntou de uma vez e tomou a falta de resposta de Bella como uma afirmativa. – Sabe que não precisa disso. Já falei que não vou lutar contra você. Tudo que vai precisar fazer é cortar a minha cabeça. Não farei nada para impedir._

_- Você se entregaria assim tão fácil?_

_- Preferia que você desistisse dessa idéia, mas se quer tanto cumprir a profecia..._

_- Não é por eu querer ou não. Minha vontade não importa. É apenas como tem que ser. _

_- Por quê? – ele perguntou irritado – O que vai acontecer se você não me matar?_

_- Eu... não sei._

_E ela não sabia mesmo. A profecia não mencionava nada a respeito do que aconteceria caso não fosse cumprida._

_- Então por que...?_

_- Eu fui criada para fazer isso, ok? – ela a interrompeu, confusa com o rumo da conversa. – Meus pais se mataram para que eu pudesse viver e cumprir com a profecia. A única coisa que a profecia diz a respeito disso é que eu sou a "esperança". Não sei para quê exatamente, mas não importa. Conheço meu destino e vou cumprir com ele._

_Edward ficou um tempo em silêncio e uma idéia surgiu na sua mente depois de absorver aquelas palavras._

_- Já imaginou que o seu destino fosse acabar comigo para que eu não pudesse matar mais humanos?_

_- Eu... não. – ela respondeu com honestidade. – Mas mesmo você não se alimentando mais de sangue humano, seus filhos..._

_- Me matar também não mudará nada. Eles continuaram fazendo o que sempre fizeram._

_- E você não pode obrigá-los a parar de se alimentar de sangue humano?_

_- Alguns deles já estão aderindo a essa nova "dieta". – ele falou com diversão na voz. – Mas não porque eu ordenei. Fizeram por escolha. Só posso obrigá-los a seguir as minhas regras. Mas não posso fazê-los mudar apenas porque eu mudei._

_- Então que diferença sua morte traria?_

_- Nos dias de hoje? Nenhuma. A não ser que... – ele começou, mas ficou pensativo e não continuou._

_- O quê?_

_- Os vampiros que são transformados por mim são mais fortes que os que são transformados pelos meus filhos._

_- Mais fortes como?_

_- Alguns desenvolvem habilidades peculiares._

_- Como mover objetos? – ela perguntou, lembrando de um dos vampiros que caçara quando estava matando os filhos dele._

_- Sim. Ele me faz muita falta, Bella. – Edward comentou num tom baixo – Era um dos meus favoritos._

_- Pouco me importa. – ela devolveu, embora tivesse ficado abalada ao ouvir a voz rouca sussurrando seu nome._

_- Você nunca vai me perdoar, não é? – ele perguntou de repente, a dor estampada nos olhos dourados._

_- Você é meu inimigo, Edward._

_Era a primeira vez que Bella falava o nome dele sem sarcasmo algum na voz e isso causou uma emoção estranha no vampiro._

_- Apenas porque você não quer mudar isso._

_- É. Eu não quero mesmo._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio se encarando enquanto um casal de bêbados que mais tropeçavam do que andavam passou por eles, apontando para os corpos dos vampiros mortos no chão da calçada, caindo na gargalhada depois e voltaram a andar, desaparecendo na esquina._

_- Hipnose? – Bella perguntou._

_- Apenas um pouco. – ele respondeu dando de ombros._

_- Certo, eu... Preciso ir agora. _

_- Posso te ajudar no treino?_

_- Como?! – Bella perguntou surpresa com a oferta dele._

_- Estou decidido a não lutar contra você, mas não posso impedir meus filhos de tentarem vingar a minha morte. E se eles se juntarem contra você... Bem, posso te garantir que você não durará mais que alguns segundos._

_- Não estou preocupada com isso. _

_- Mas eu estou. Meu sacrifício não valerá nada se você morrer no fim._

_Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que Edward declarava indiretamente o seu amor, dessa vez Bella ficou realmente abalada. Era a primeira vez que ela via a morte dele como um sacrifício. E era o que seria. Ele iria se sacrificar para que ela pudesse ficar viva no final da batalha._

_- Então? Posso te ajudar?_

_- Eu... acho que sim. Mas não lá em casa. Charlie e Renée jamais concordariam com isso._

_- Conheço um lugar._

_- Ok. Eu só preciso ligar para casa. Tinha avisado que não chegaria tarde hoje._

_Enquanto Bella fazia a sua ligação, Edward aproveitou para ligar para sua própria casa e pediu a um dos vampiros que fosse imediatamente até ali para limpar a área._

_- Quem é Emmett? – Bella perguntou, se referindo ao vampiro com quem Edward tinha acabado de falar ao telefone._

_Os dois andavam lado a lado agora, se afastando da área mais movimentada da cidade._

_- Um dos meus vampiros mais fiéis. – ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Ele foi um dos que aderiu a meu novo modo de me alimentar._

_- Ah._


	10. Treino

Capítulo 10

"**TREINO"**

_Os dois continuaram em silêncio até chegarem na área portuária onde havia vários galpões, alguns deles abandonados, e foi num desses que eles entraram depois de Edward arrombar o cadeado._

_Havia algumas balsas mais afastadas das poucas lanchas que estavam ancoradas ali, e o barulho dos fogos que estouravam nessas balsas produziam ecos dentro do galpão, mas os dois não tinham problema algum em conversar._

_Bella deixou suas coisas num canto não muito sujo do galpão, tirando seu casaco e colocando-o em cima da mochila, e Edward fez o mesmo, tirando seu casaco pesado e apoiando-o numa cadeira velha de madeira que havia sido esquecida ali, assim como todos os móveis._

_O galpão parecia ter sido uma espécie de escritório, tendo em vista a grande quantidade de mesas e cadeiras organizadas em fileiras, e pela quantidade de papéis que havia ali, tudo indicava que o local tinha sido evacuado às pressas._

_Edward se encarregou de empurrar as mesas para um dos cantos, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo com as cadeiras, abrindo espaço no meio do galpão para que eles pudessem lutar a vontade._

_Nenhum dos dois precisava se aquecer então começaram logo com o treino, com Edward pontuando a todo instante os erros de Bella, dizendo como ela deveria fazer para ser mais rápida e mais precisa, desviando dos golpes dela, mas em momento algum ele atacava, e isso estava irritando-a._

_- Me ataca, droga! – ela gritou em determinado momento, já suada e arfante depois de mais de duas horas sem parar para descansar._

_- Não preciso te atacar. – Edward respondeu num tom calmo, e ao contrário dela não estava nem um pouco cansado – Preciso apenas te ensinar a fazê-lo._

_- Seus filhos não vão apenas desviar dos meus golpes. Eles vão atacar também._

_Edward sabia que ela tinha razão, mas ele não tinha coragem de machucá-la._

_- Anda! Me ataca! – ela gritou novamente, partindo para cima dele com raiva._

_Ele continuou apenas desviando, mas uma distração de apenas um segundo ao observar a respiração cansada de Bella, vendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, foi o suficiente para que Bella conseguisse atingir seu rosto com um soco potente, fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos._

_Mas ele fora pego tão desprevenido que sua reação automática foi se defender._

_Rosnou alto e avançou contra Bella, só se dando conta do que estava fazendo quando já segurava seu pescoço com força, pronto para quebrá-lo. E quando ele ia soltá-la, horrorizado com o que tinha acabado de fazer, Bella segurou sua mão ali e o encarou com perseverança._

_- Nem se atreva a parar. – ela ordenou por entre os dentes._

_- Bella, eu não posso. – ele falou num tom baixo, mais uma vez tentando soltá-la, mas Bella segurava sua mão firmemente ali._

_- Não estou pedindo para você me matar. Só preciso que você lute contra mim._

_Fazendo um pouco mais de força do que precisaria normalmente, Edward conseguiu se soltar dela e lhe deu as costas._

_- É melhor pararmos por hoje._

_- Eu não sou de porcelana, Edward. – ela retrucara parada no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha lhe deixado._

_- Sei que não. – ele falou ainda de costas, mas agora parara de andar._

_- Se não fizermos isso direito, sei que não terei chances contra os seus filhos._

_Mas uma vez Edward via a lógica nas palavras dela. Apesar de não querer machucá-la, se não treinasse corretamente, ela acabaria morrendo na luta contra os filhos dele._

_Decidido, ele voltou a andar até ela, ficando frente a frente. _

_- Conheço meus limites, ok? Não vou te machucar demais._

_- Ok._

_- Confia em mim?_

_- Não. – ela respondeu embora seu olhar dissesse outra coisa._

_Edward sorriu com a resposta e Bella acabou sorrindo também, mesmo sem querer, e os dois voltaram a lutar, dessa vez com Edward atacando de verdade, jogando o corpo de Bella várias vezes para longe, mas ela sempre caía em pé como uma felina, e no segundo seguinte já estava correndo contra ele novamente._

_Os dois perderam as contas de quantas vezes Edward já tinha conseguido derrubar Bella, mas todas essas vezes pareceram não ter importância quando ela finalmente conseguiu retribuir, jogando seu corpo duro contra uma das paredes do galpão, e ela sorriu triunfante quando o viu cair machucado no chão sujo. Mas Bella não perdeu tempo com comemorações e logo partiu para cima dele novamente._

_Mas antes que ela conseguisse chegar até ele, Edward já estava de pé e avançava contra ela, os corpos se chocando no caminho, mas com sua força superior, Edward conseguiu ganhar a melhor e foi a vez do corpo dela se chocar contra a outra parede. Com a diferença que ela não era tão resistente quanto ele e o impacto a fez perder o ar._

_Edward imediatamente interrompeu o ataque e a encarou assustado._

_- Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não quis..._

_- Deixe de ser ridículo, Edward. – ela murmurou tentando recuperar o ar – Que tipo de vampiro é você que ataca e depois pede desculpas?_

_- O tipo de vampiro estúpido e masoquista que não quer ver a mulher amada machucada._

_A resposta de Edward pegou os dois desprevenidos. Era a primeira vez que ele falava tão abertamente dos seus sentimentos e Bella não sabia exatamente o que pensar a respeito._

_Mesmo sabendo que poderia colocar tudo a perder, Edward não conseguiu controlar seu próximo movimento e a puxou pela nuca, cobrindo seus lábios com os dele._

_Bella não correspondeu ao beijo, mas também não o empurrou como ele achava que ela faria. Devagar, ainda temendo sua reação, ele se afastou soltando sua nuca e a observou enquanto ela continuava encarando-o sem qualquer ação._

_- Bella, eu..._

_Antes mesmo que ele pudesse completar a frase, ela o empurrou com tanta força pelo peito que o fez parar a uma distância de quase cinco metros e rapidamente andou até ele. Edward apenas esperou pelo próximo ataque que veio em forma de um novo soco no seu rosto, mas Edward foi pego totalmente de surpresa quando logo a seguir Bella o puxou pelos cabelos e foi a vez dela de cobrir seus lábios com os dela._

_Edward não pensou duas vezes e logo retribuía ao beijo, segurando-a pela cintura contra seu corpo e estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo quando ela se afastou de súbito, limpando a boca com uma das mãos enquanto erguia a outra mão para bater no rosto de Edward._

_Mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu pulso no ar, voltando a puxá-la contra seu corpo com força e mais uma vez a beijou, dessa vez segurando sua nuca com força enquanto a outra mão mantinha seu corpo colado ao dele, não lhe dando chance de escapar._

_Bella ainda forçou um pouco, batendo no peito de mármore, mas os dois sabiam que ela não queria se afastar de verdade. Tanto que segundos depois sua boca se abriu, permitindo que Edward aprofundasse o beijo e fazendo os dois gemerem juntos quando as línguas se encontraram._

_Vendo que ela não tentaria se afastar novamente, Edward relaxou o aperto em volta do seu corpo, mas no mesmo instante Bella o empurrou, dessa vez não com tanta força e havia um sorriso no seu rosto._

_Ela então assumiu uma postura de ataque e os dois continuaram a lutar, parando várias vezes no meio de um golpe para trocar um beijo ardente, para então se afastarem novamente e prosseguir com a luta._

_A cada interrupção os beijos iam ficando mais intensos até chegar ao ponto em que eles passavam mais tempo se beijando do que lutando._

_Edward sabia desde o principio que Bella não era como as outras, mas ele jamais poderia imaginar que ela fosse assim tão diferente. Tão... selvagem. E Edward estava adorando conhecer esse novo lado dela._

_O dia já começava a amanhecer e eles continuavam nesse jogo, brincando e brigando. O cansaço de Bella tinha sido substituído pela excitação que crescia a cada segundo, mesmo ela estando suja, suada e cheia de hematomas. E de tão suada que estava, sua camiseta azul estava completamente colada ao seu corpo._

_Sem pensar no que poderia resultar seu ato a seguir, Bella simplesmente removeu aquela peça, ficando apenas de sutiã e jeans na frente de Edward. Ela não tinha feito isso de forma sexual. A blusa apenas estava atrapalhando seus movimentos e ela resolvera se livrar daquilo. Mas para Edward, ver Bella assim tão exposta na sua frente quando ele já estava tão excitado pelos beijos trocados, foi o que faltava para ele perder o pouco de controle que lhe restava._

_Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse se dar conta do que a sua atitude tinha causado, Edward já se chocava contra ela novamente, mas dessa vez sem intenção alguma de lutar. Cobriu seus lábios, quase devorando-os, enquanto suas mãos se espalmavam nas costas de Bella, puxando-a contra seu corpo e dessa vez pressionando seu quadril no seu ventre, permitindo que ela sentisse o quanto ele estava excitado._

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso. – ele rosnou contra a boca dela, se afastando da sua boca apenas para passar a beijar seu pescoço suado._

_- Estou suja. – ela sussurrou, mas não tentou fazê-lo parar._

_- Hum? Suja? – ele perguntou ainda com os lábios colados no seu pescoço – Não... Não. Deliciosa._

_Edward não sentia a sujeira que poderia haver no corpo dela. Seu suor era o sabor mais doce que ele já havia provado, com exceção do sabor do sangue dela._

_As mãos dele continuavam espalmadas nas costas de Bella e ele podia sentir seus músculos se contraindo por inteiro a cada toque dos lábios frios na pele quente. E quando pensou que não poderia perder mais a cabeça, ouviu a voz de Bella gemendo seu nome._

_Ele sabia que não tinha mais volta. Não tinha mais como se controlar. _

_Num único movimento, Edward a empurrou contra uma mesa e arrancou seu sutiã bruscamente, rasgando a peça e jogando-a em qualquer canto do galpão, cobrindo os seios de Bella com sua boca e fazendo-a gemer alto._

_Aquilo não era nada que Bella pudesse imaginar acontecer com ela algum dia, nem jamais poderia imaginar sentir algo tão forte assim por alguém, ainda mais sendo esse alguém seu maior inimigo. Mas naquele momento nenhum dos dois estavam preocupados com questões tão sem importância como essas. Tudo que eles pensavam era em aplacar a necessidade que estavam um do outro._

_Edward continuava sugando os seios de Bella, e ela – mesmo sendo completamente inexperiente nesse quesito – correspondia aos seus toques como se sempre tivesse feito aquilo, tocando o peito duro por cima da camiseta e foi a vez dela de rasgar a peça, sentindo urgência em tocar a pele fria._

_Quando as mãos pequenas chegaram no cós da calça de Edward, o vampiro rosnou e a empurrou com força até que ela estivesse deitada na mesa cheia de poeira e imediatamente foi para cima dela, cobrindo seus lábios num beijo ainda mais urgente do que os já trocados._

_Suas mãos agora percorriam o corpo seminu de Bella, detendo-se um pouco mais nos seios túrgidos, e a cada vez que ele apertava os mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador, Bella gemia de prazer contra a sua boca._

_Nenhum dos dois sabia o significado da palavra delicadeza. E nenhum dos dois estava procurando por isso._

_Enquanto as mãos de Edward continuavam nos seios de Bella, as dela estavam agora nas costas musculosas que se contraiam aos seus toques, cravando as unhas ali e realmente arranhando o vampiro como nenhuma outra mulher havia feito._

_Sem agüentar mais um segundo sequer, Edward desceu a mão até o cós da calça de Bella e arrancou o botão, descendo o zíper logo em seguida e desceu da mesa para poder puxar a calça jeans pelas pernas dela, mas ele o fez com tanta força que ela quase caiu da mesa._

_- Seu bruto. – ela reclamou, tendo que se segurar nas bordas da mesa para não cair._

_- E você adora isso. – ele retrucou com um sorriso, voltando a se aproximar dela depois de jogar a calça no chão._

_Mas antes que ele conseguisse voltar para cima dela sobre a mesa, Bella o empurrou, chutando seu peito com tanta força que ele foi parar do outro lado do galpão e a mesa onde ela estava deslizou alguns metros para trás._

_Bella levantou da mesa e encarou Edward que levantava depois de se recuperar do impacto e os dois caíram na gargalhada ao ver a situação em que se encontravam. Bella suada e suja por conta da mesa onde estava deitada, só de calcinha e os cabelos desgrenhados pela luta e pelos beijos trocados com Edward e ele, por sua vez, tão sujo quanto ela embora não estivesse suado, vestido apenas com a calça jeans clara que não escondia o volume do seu membro excitado._

_Ainda rindo, Edward caminhou lentamente até ela, seus olhares nunca desviando um do outro, e quanto eles estavam a apenas dois metros de distância, Edward avançou de vez sobre o corpo pequeno, mas nem um pouco frágil de Isabella, fazendo com que suas costas se chocassem com tanta força na parede atrás dela que o cimento rachou em algumas partes._

_- Ai, Edward. – ela reclamou novamente, massageando a parte de trás da cabeça com expressão de dor._

_Ao invés de pedir desculpas como queria fazer, Edward se limitou apenas a cobrir os lábios vermelhos com os seus, invadindo logo a boca dela com sua língua, ao mesmo tempo em sua mão se infiltrava entre os corpos, chegando até a calcinha de Bella que ele rasgou num único movimento, deixando-a completamente nua._

_Bella gemeu alto e mordeu os lábios de Edward quando sentiu um dedo tocando seu sexo úmido, massageando seu clítoris com uma habilidade que a deixou de pernas bambas._

_- Passou a dor? – ele perguntou com a boca contra a dela, sorrindo de forma safada ao ver a expressão de desejo estampada no rosto suado._

_- Pa-passou._

_Ele voltou a beijá-la sofregamente, sem interromper a massagem no seu sexo, sentindo o corpo pequeno estremecendo contra o seu e foi a vez dele de gemer quando os dedos delicados desabotoaram a sua calça e começaram a deslizar o zíper para baixo._

_- Bella, espera. – ele pediu, cobrindo sua mão com a dele, o que foi um erro porque o movimento fez com que a mão pequena e quente fosse pressionada contra o seu membro. Mas ainda assim ele se esforçou para manter a linha de raciocínio – Você tem certeza que..._

_- Eu não quero pensar, Edward. – ela o interrompeu, levando a mão livre para cobrir os lábios dele, silenciando-o – Não me deixa pensar, por favor._

_E Edward faria o possível para que ela não pensasse. _

_- Espera aqui. – ele pediu já se afastando e se moveu tão rápido dentro do galpão que Bella nem sequer teve tempo de reclamar a sua ausência._

_Logo ele estava a sua frente novamente e a pegou nos braços, levando-a até onde tinha estendido seu sobretudo grosso, e a deitou delicadamente, cobrindo o corpo pequeno com o seu logo em seguida. E dessa vez ele permitiu que ela removesse sua calça, ajudando-a um pouco, e agora estavam os dois nus e desejosos um pelo outro._

_Devagar ele posicionou seu membro na entrada úmida, sabendo que deveria ser cuidadoso nesse momento. Edward sabia que Bella era virgem e se sentia extremamente feliz e honrado por ser seu primeiro homem. E esperava que fosse o único também._

_Bella sentia que estava sendo rasgada lentamente, mas o beijo que Edward depositava agora nos seus lábios ajudou a minimizar a dor e sentiu um tremor diferente percorrendo seu corpo ao ouvir o rugido gutural que escapou da boca dele quando finalmente ela foi preenchida por inteiro. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era aquilo. Era dor misturada com prazer, combinada com a sensação de que estava fazendo uma loucura e a junção disso tudo a fez sorrir._

_Edward franziu o cenho diante daquele sorriso, mas qualquer pergunta foi calada quando Bella o puxou pelo pescoço e ele só se preocupou em beijá-la de volta._

_Não demorou muito para que Bella começasse a fazer os movimentos por conta própria, rebolando embaixo de Edward, quase levando-o à completa loucura quando ela cruzou as pernas nos quadris dele, permitindo que ele fosse ainda mais fundo. _

_Agora era ele quem ditava os movimentos e a velocidade, já não tão preocupado em machucá-la, estocando cada vez mais rápido e de forma curta._

_Ele podia senti-la começando a apertar seu membro e teve que se controlar para não gozar quando o orgasmo a atingiu, fazendo seu corpo inteiro tremer embaixo do dele, arqueando suas costas do sobretudo repetidas vezes para só então cair pesadamente, arfando e gemendo palavras incompreensíveis._

_Edward saiu de dentro dela e ficou acariciando seu rosto vermelho e suado, removendo as mechas do cabelo que tinha grudado ali._

_- Não seja carinhoso comigo, Edward. – ela pediu ainda sem ar, fitando-o intensamente com os olhos mais profundos e brilhantes que Edward já vira. – Eu não quero isso._

_- E o que você quer? – ele perguntou, interrompendo as carícias._

_Em resposta, Bella o empurrou com força para o lado e imediatamente foi para cima dele, sentando em cima do seu membro que continuava rijo e se inclinou para sussurrar no seu ouvido._

_- Eu quero mais._

_- Bella... – ele gemeu por entre os dentes, se controlando para não erguer o quadril e penetrá-la de uma vez._

_- Me dá mais, Edward. – ela pediu numa voz dengosa e ondulou o quadril contra o dele._

_Edward era controlado, mas não tanto._

_No segundo seguinte ele ficava de pé, levando-a consigo até chegar a uma das paredes do galpão e a prensou ali, puxando suas pernas para que elas envolvessem seu quadril e Bella imediatamente fez o mesmo com seus braços, colocando-os em volta do pescoço de Edward, deixando o vampiro com as mãos livres para explorar todo o corpo sensual, só parando ao chegar às nádegas firmes que ele não perdeu tempo em apertar._

_Mesmo sabendo que Bella não sentiria mais tanta dor, ele a penetrou lentamente, mas dessa vez não esperou que ela se acostumasse com o seu tamanho e começou a estocar com força, fazendo as costas dela se chocarem contra a parede, produzindo um eco pelo galpão._

_- Mais... Mais... – Bella pedia e Edward atendia, aumentando a velocidade, segurando-a com firmeza pelas nádegas enquanto as unhas de Bella cravavam com força nos ombros musculosos. – Edward! Mais forte!_

_Edward ainda tinha receio de machucá-la com sua força, mas se ela pedia, então ele se sentia obrigado a dar._

_Andou com ela até uma das mesas que estavam com papéis em cima ainda e jogou tudo no chão, subindo com ela em seguida e voltou a estocar ainda mais rápido, fazendo a mesa ranger com o movimento._

_- Bella... Oh, céus. Bella!_

_Edward sentia que estava quase perdendo o controle ali, mas teimava em se libertar antes que ela atingisse o ápice novamente e para acelerar o processo ele começou a massagear o clítoris, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca sugava e mordiscava os seios firmes, fazendo Bella gemer alto._

_Quando ele começou a sentir que ela se aproximava do clímax novamente, Edward intensificou ainda mais as estocadas, se movendo agora na sua velocidade, fazendo o corpo inteiro de Bella arquear e um grito escapou da sua garganta quando o orgasmo a atingiu pela segunda vez. E só então Edward se deixou libertar dentro dela, permitindo que seu líquido gelado a inundasse, com uma última e potente estocada. E a força que ele usou fez com que a mesa debaixo deles cedesse, se espatifando no chão sujo, e Edward rapidamente tirou Bella dali para que ela não se machucasse com as lascas da madeira._

_Devagar, ainda segurando-a nos braços, ele saiu de dentro dela e a apertou contra seu corpo, adorando sentir o calor que emanava dela. Bella também se permitiu ser aninhada por ele e os dois ficaram assim por longos minutos, até que o sentido das coisas começou a voltar para a mente dela._

_Edward percebeu a mudança em Bella quando seu corpo ficou rígido e seu coração disparou. Ele sabia que ela tinha voltando a pensar e queria fazer algo para evitar que ela se afastasse, mas não sabia o quê._

_- Eu amo você. – ele sussurrou com o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço delicado._

_- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou em resposta e o empurrou delicadamente pelo peito, fazendo com que Edward a soltasse e deixasse que seus pés encostassem no chão novamente. – Mas isso não muda nada. – ela falou de cabeça baixa e lhe deu as costas, procurando suas roupas rasgadas espalhadas pelo chão._

_Edward apenas observou enquanto ela vestia a calça sem botão, depois vestiu o casaco pesado e colocou a calcinha, o sutiã e a blusa rasgados no bolso do casaco. Ele ainda tentou falar algo, mas as palavras pareciam ter lhe fugido da mente e tudo que ele conseguia absorver era a sua imagem deixando o galpão depois de jogar a mochila em um dos ombros._

_Depois desse encontro eles só se veriam novamente do dia 31 de outubro daquele ano. Não que eles não tenham ficado no mesmo ambiente outra vez. Na noite daquele mesmo dia eles se encontraram quando Bella voltava para casa depois de lutar contra sete zumbis, mas Bella sentira sua presença antes que ele aparecesse e sua voz fez com que Edward continuasse nas sombras._

_- Eu não quero te ver. – ela falara para a noite e continuou seu caminho para casa._

_Assim, Edward continuou seguindo-a sempre que podia, mas nunca aparecia para ela, mesmo sabendo que Bella sempre estivera consciente da sua presença. Ele apenas tinha medo de perdê-la de vez e faria tudo que ela quisesse para evitar que isso acontecesse, mesmo sabendo que ela nunca fora dele de verdade._

_Talvez fosse até melhor manter total distância dela, dar-lhe tempo para pensar, mas Edward simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe de Bella, ainda na esperança que ela virasse para ele qualquer dia ou noite dessas enquanto ele a seguia, e dissesse que desistira da profecia. Que não iria mais matá-lo e que queria ficar ao lado dele._

_Edward sabia que era uma esperança estúpida, mas ele não iria desistir assim tão fácil. Ficaria perto dela até ela dizer que sim ou que não. Ele só esperava que fosse um "sim"._


	11. O Último Encontro

Capítulo 11

**O ÚLTIMO ENCONTRO**

**:: Bella's POV ::**

**31 de Outubro de 2009**

- Ai, Bella. Eu estou tão feliz por você ter decidido comemorar o Halloween com a gente esse ano. – Ângela comentara pela quinta vez aquele dia, enquanto rodava à frente do espelho para ter uma visão total da sua fantasia rosa de princesa.

- É verdade, Bella. E nós vamos nos divertir muito hoje. – Jéssica concordara enquanto retocava a maquiagem roxa para combinar com a sua fantasia de bruxa da mesma cor.

Como se eu estivesse mesmo com intenção de comemorar essa festa ridícula. Tudo bem que era meu aniversário de dezessete anos, mas eu só estava ali na casa de Jess para não passar o dia com Charlie e Renée se lamuriando pelos cantos por achar que aquela poderia ser a minha última noite com vida.

Mal sabiam eles que meu destino já estava certo.

Então eu inventei para as meninas que estava com vontade de ficar com elas naquele dia e sair à noite para curtir, mas me livraria delas no segundo seguinte em que pisássemos na rua.

- Bella, você tem certeza que não quer uma fantasia de bruxa minha emprestada? – Jessica perguntara encarando a minha fantasia com o cenho franzido.

- Ou a minha de anjo que usei no ano passado? – Ângela perguntara fazendo quase a mesma expressão que Jess – Tenho certeza que cabe em você.

- Tenho sim. Obrigada. – acrescentei com um sorriso amarelo, voltando a folhear a revista impaciente.

Não havia nada de errado com a minha fantasia de Alice do filme Resident Evil 3. Era exatamente o tipo de fantasia que eu precisava essa noite. Era prática, confortável e ainda me deixava com a aparência de uma justiceira. Melhor impossível.

E as minhas kukri dariam o toque final. Elas estavam guardadas na caixa de madeira ao meu lado e eu me recusara a abrir quando as meninas pediram, deixando-as curiosas, mas eu tinha certeza que a curiosidade seria substituída pelo choque quando elas vissem o que tinha ali dentro.

E foi exatamente como eu imaginei. As duas gritaram de susto quando eu peguei as kukri e as prendi no cinto e ficaram me olhando de boca aberta por um longo tempo, até que eu estalei os dedos na frente dos seus rostos chocados e sorri gentilmente.

- É de brincadeira, meninas. – menti. – Faz parte da fantasia.

Eu não sei se elas acreditaram, mas também não ia perder tempo checando isso. Já passava das nove da noite e eu só tinha mais três horas para fazer cumprir a profecia.

- Vamos ou não? – perguntei, parando na porta do quarto de Jess e elas saíram do transe lentamente e andaram até mim depois de pegar suas bolsas.

Vesti o sobretudo que fazia parte da fantasia, jogando minha mochila nas costas e finalmente chegamos à rua, mas a área ali ainda estava pouco movimentada, com apenas algumas pessoas que passavam por nós fantasiados e eu tive que esperar até chegarmos na avenida principal para escapar do falatório constante das duas.

Quando chegamos na avenida, eu aproveitei o primeiro aglomerado para me livrar delas, me escondendo nas sombras até que elas estivessem longe o bastante e estavam tão concentradas na conversa que nem deram pela minha falta. Só então eu saí do esconderijo e comecei a correr na direção contrária, indo ao encontro de Edward para acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas.

Eu corria pelas ruas, apressada para sair de perto de toda aquela festa maluca onde as pessoas se fantasiavam de monstros. Se eles conhecessem metade dos monstros que eu já tinha visto, tenho certeza que nunca mais iriam comemorar o Halloween.

Quando as ruas foram ficando mais desertas eu senti a presença de Edward me seguindo, mas não era ali que eu queria enfrentá-lo. Apenas olhei ao redor para ver onde ele estava, mas não consegui achá-lo. Parei de andar e imediatamente vi uma sombra se projetando na calçada. Olhei para cima e vi Edward parado no parapeito de um prédio não muito alto, olhando diretamente para mim.

Respirei fundo e voltei a correr, sentindo que ele me seguia do topo dos prédios, às vezes conseguindo ver sua sombra refletida na calçada novamente e sorri internamente com aquilo.

Era estranho saber que ele estava me seguindo para a morte. Para a morte dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia uma sensação esquisita de alívio por saber que ele estava ali perto de mim.

Mesmo ele nunca aparecendo nesses últimos meses, eu sempre me sentia bem quando sentia a presença de Edward me rodeando.

Continuamos a correr, saindo da parte mais movimentada da cidade, virando esquinas, descendo e subindo ladeiras, até que as casas e prédios foram substituídos por árvores e Edward continuou me seguindo escondido nas sombras da floresta.

Entrei por uma trilha lateral e só diminuí o passo quando cheguei a uma clareira ampla e iluminada pela luz da lua quase cheia.

Tirei a mochila e o sobretudo, colocando tudo num canto perto de uma árvore e só então me voltei para Edward que já estava parado do lado oposto da clareira.

- Você mudou de idéia? – perguntei, posicionando melhor as kukri nas minhas mãos.

- Ia perguntar a mesma coisa.

- Eu vou cumprir com a profecia, Edward.

- E eu vou permitir que você o faça. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso, mas o sorriso não chegava aos seus olhos dourados.

Uma dor que eu não consegui entender oprimiu meu peito e eu contive o impulso de me curvar com a dor.

- Posso te pedir apenas uma coisa?

- Tudo menos lutar contra você. – ele murmurou em resposta.

- Se defenda. – pedi no mesmo tom baixo que ele usava.

- Mas...

- Você não quer lutar? Problema seu. Mas eu te peço que ao menos se defenda.

- Nós dois sabemos onde isso vai acabar, Bella. Para quê prolongar mais?

- Você disse que faria qualquer coisa. – lembrei.

Edward continuou me encarando e depois de alguns segundos assentiu devagar.

- Tudo bem.

E era só o que eu precisava para começar a atacá-lo.

Longos minutos, talvez até horas, se passaram enquanto eu atacava Edward com tudo que tinha aprendido com ele naquele galpão, e ele se defendia com a mesma intensidade. Não me deu mole algum e eu o agradecia por isso.

Algumas vezes consegui machucá-lo, não tão seriamente quanto deveria e em outras eu acabava me machucando sozinha ao ir de encontro a alguma árvore quando ele desviava rapidamente dos meus ataques. E foi em um desses ataques mal calculados que eu perdi uma das kukri quando me desequilibrei e a arma voou para perto de onde Edward estava agora.

Me preparei para voltar a atacá-lo com a kukri que restava em minha mão, mas estava há apenas poucos metros dele quando aquela dor voltou com toda força e eu parei a sua frente, interrompendo o ataque.


	12. De Volta às Raízes

Capítulo 12

"**...DE VOLTA ÀS RAÍZES..."**

**:: Edward's POV ::**

Tinha decidido acabar com tudo naquele último ataque de Bella. Não iria desviar quando ela tentasse me matar. Fiquei os pés no chão e esperei o golpe, vendo Bella correr na minha direção, mas então ela parou.

Não entendi o que a fez parar com o ataque e já ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando sua voz doce encheu a noite.

- _"Não haverá esperanças sem o holocausto" _– ela falou parada à minha frente olhando para a kukri em suas mãos – A profecia dizia isso.

- Bella...

- O sacrifício dos meus pais. – ela continuou e parecia que falava aquilo para si – Mas dizia também: _"No fim, de volta às raízes, apenas um imortal sobreviverá"_.

- Você vai sobreviver.

- _"De volta às raízes"_. – ela repetiu no mesmo tom – De volta às minhas raízes.

- O que você...?

- Eu não posso te matar, Edward. – só então ela ergueu o rosto para olhar nos meus olhos – Eu não _quero_ te matar.

- Você vai me matar, Isabella. – ordenei – Já estava tudo combinado.

- Você não representa mais risco algum à sociedade. Sei que você não vai voltar aos velhos hábitos.

- É claro que eu não vou. Mas não pense que você vai me convencer a te matar só para cumprir com essa droga de profecia.

- Eu não ia te pedir isso. – ela falou com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- Ótimo. Então vamos esquecer tudo isso, ok? Nós dois juntos vamos fazer isso dar certo. Isso é, se você me quiser. – completei receoso.

Ela não querer me matar não significava exatamente que ela sentia alguma espécie de amor por mim.

- Pega minha kukri, por favor. – ela pediu apontando para umas das suas armas que estava caída perto de mim.

Sabia que deveria ter percebido que havia algo de errado com o comportamento calmo demais de Bella, mas eu estava muito concentrado na possibilidade de haver algum futuro entre nós para conseguir ver os sinais.

Tudo que ouvi no instante em que me abaixei para pegar a arma foi um _"adeus" _sussurrado ao vento, seguido do som da lâmina perfurando a carne e quebrando os ossos.

Corri até Bella a tempo de ampará-la antes que seu corpo quase sem vida atingisse o chão, ainda com a kukri que estivera em suas mãos agora atravessada no seu peito, exatamente na altura do seu coração.

Eu ouvi o instante exato em que seu coração parou de bater e tomei uma decisão que poderia fazê-la me odiar, mas pior do que estava não poderia ficar. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la morrer. Não para sempre.

Retirei a lâmina do seu peito e afastei os cabelos sedosos do seu pescoço e cravei meus dentes ali, espalhando o máximo de veneno possível pelo seu corpo, tendo que me esforçar para não sugar seu sangue doce.

Quando não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar, eu apenas continuei com Bella nos meus braços, aparando-a enquanto acariciava seus cabelos lentamente, sussurrando seu nome como um mantra.

- Sei que você está aí, Alice. – falei num tom um pouco mais alto do que o que usava ao sussurrar o nome de Bella e ouvi um leve farfalhar de roupas vindo do local de onde sentira a presença amiga.

- Olá, pai. – ela cumprimentou, saindo do seu esconderijo nas sombras.

- Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Fisicamente há menos de cinco minutos. – ela respondeu sorridente.

- Você estava espiando a minha vida?

- Não o tempo todo. Estava de olho nela. – Alice respondeu apontando para Bella.

- Por quê?

- Quem você acha que é a responsável pela profecia?

- Alice, você…!

- Calma, pai. Eu não tive culpa. – ela se defendeu – Eu apenas conheci os pais verdadeiros de Bella quando eles estavam fugindo depois que descobriram a gravidez. Falei o que eles precisavam fazer para que a filha sobrevivesse e eles apenas pediram para que eu ficasse de olho nela. E foi o que eu fiz.

- E você não manipulou a situação? – perguntei desconfiado.

Alice tinha sido uma das minhas primeiras filhas, mas tinha se afastado da família há algumas décadas depois que nós tivemos uma discussão exatamente por ela tentar nos manipular com as suas visões.

- Não mesmo.

- Claro que não. – falei com sarcasmo.

- Juro. – ela falou sorridente, fazendo as juras com os dedos cruzados sobre os lábios. – Confesso que pensei seriamente em interferir quando você decidiu matá-la mais cedo naquele ano, mas aí eu vi que você iria mordê-la e... Bem, o resultado você já sabe.

- Então todas as mortes dela...

- Eram para acontecer. – ela completou – A cada morte sua humanidade ficava mais acentuada. Caso você não tenha reparado, meu querido pai, não era para você morrer. A profecia dizia que apenas um imortal sobreviveria, mas dizia também que ela perderia a dela no final de tudo. Ela teria que perder o poder que a mantinha imortal. E foi o que aconteceu. Ela será imortal novamente, mas agora de outra forma.

- Morta, mas viva.

- Exatamente.

- Ela vai me odiar pelo que fiz?

- Meu lindo pai que odeia as minhas visões está me fazendo uma pergunta sobre o futuro? – ela perguntou fingindo estar chocada.

- Alice... – eu não estava com nem um pouco de paciência para aquele joguinho.

- Deixa eu esclarecer outra parte da profecia para você. A parte que ela mencionou. _"Não haverá esperança sem o holocausto"_ e a parte _"No fim, de volta às raízes..._

- Eu sei. _"Apenas um imortal sobreviverá_". O que tem isso?

- Você às vezes é tão impaciente, Edward. – ela bufou irritada. – Bella deduziu corretamente essa parte. A chave da questão está no _"de volta às raízes"_. As raízes dela.

- Dá para você ser mais direta?

- Seria se você não me interrompesse. E tenho certeza que você já teria entendido isso se não estivesse tão concentrado em ser chato comigo.

- Alice...

- Tá bom, tá bom. Onde eu parei? – ela perguntou com a expressão pensativa, levando um dedo ao queixo.

- As raízes dela. – lembrei.

- Eu sei, bobo. Só queria te irritar. Então, Bella só está aqui hoje porque os pais dela se sacrificaram para que ela pudesse continuar viva. _"Não haverá esperanças sem o holocausto"_. Bella sabe que seus pais se sacrificaram por ela. Então _"de volta às raízes" _significa que ela teria que fazer o mesmo no fim. Apenas com o sacrifício haverá esperança. _"Não será pela força que vencerá"_.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Faz todo sentido, meu querido. A esperança era fazer o vampiro mais sanguinário de todos os tempos mudar. Fazer você amar.

- Mas agora ela vai me odiar porque a transformei no ser que ela mais odeia.

- Edward, Edward. Às vezes você cansa a minha beleza. – ela resmungou passando as mãos nos seus cabelos pretos espetados – Você era mais rápido de raciocínio quando bebia sangue humano, sabia? Você não entende nada de sacrifício, não é?

- Deveria?

Alice suspirou irritada, mas ainda assim continuou.

- Por que os pais dela se sacrificaram? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Porque queriam que a filha vivesse. – respondi simplesmente.

- Correto. E por que Bella se sacrificou?

- Porque... ela queria que _eu_ vivesse.

- Muito bem. Agora o que tem por trás do sacrifício dos pais de Bella? Por que eles queriam que ela vivesse?

- Porque eles... amavam a filha.

- E _"de volta às raízes..."_

- Bella... me ama?

- Edward, você é meu pai, mas eu juro que te bato se você não corrigir essa frase.

- Ela me ama. – falei agora afirmando, e um sorriso surgiu imediatamente no meu rosto.

- Demorou, mas percebeu, não é? – Alice resmungou, batendo de leve na minha nuca e se afastou para sentar debaixo de uma árvore.

Bella me ama. Todo esse tempo e... e ela me ama. Ela se sacrificou por mim.

Eu não sabia como seria o nosso futuro, nem me atreveria a perguntar para Alice, mas isso não importava mais. A mulher que estava em meus braços me amava e eu a amo também. Não havia mais nada que me importasse naquele momento além dessa certeza. Independente da sua reação quando acordasse, eu sabia que, de alguma forma, nós dois daríamos certo juntos. E isso era tudo em que eu precisava saber agora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

****FIM****


End file.
